Lost And Unloved
by tru-girl
Summary: Sequel to chased and used! Eva finds herself stuck on a universe so different than her own. She meets people she knew before...but they are different. She realises she has a talent...but can she use it to her use? And is she ever leaving there?
1. A Strange World

**Lost And Unloved**

**its up! this is the sequel to chased and used!**

**(you need to read that one first to have a clue what is going on!)**

**yay! anyway i hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1**** – A Strange World**

The universe Eva had known all her life had gone from her. The trans-dimensional portal had done that to her.

She was floating around in a dead space, feeling nothing and doing nothing. She could tell she was moving but where to? She couldn't tell. Was she heading to the spirit world?

She really thought she was dead. The same had happened to her as that had happened to Sul during the great race. So she was surprised to feel the cold ground below her. She decided she would investigate.

She coughed loudly and slowly her eyes blinked open. She hurt everywhere but she was at least alive. Wasn't she?

Eva looked around. She was in the Arena of the Heart. She remembered just leaving there a few minutes ago…she shuddered as she remembered what happened there.

She slowly stood up and took a few deep breaths. She looked around but saw no one there.

'Jordan! Aikka! Rue! Danny! Somebody! Anybody!' she yelled.

Her voice echoed all around the Arena. She felt so lonely. She looked around desperately for help.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

'Help me,' she whispered.

She couldn't see anyone about. She felt like lying down and dying when a star racer flew above her. It stopped a second later. Then a few other ones came and stopped as well. They flew towards her.

'I know I was desperate but they can't stare at me like that,' Eva muttered, crossing her arms and scowling.

One of the star racers flew up close to her. Eva backed away a bit. She thought she had seen it before. She felt like running off. The sudden attention scared her. But then the star racer was right next to her.

Eva stared at it. It seemed to glow with light coming within the star racer. She thought she could see the pilot, but her eyes hadn't adjusted to looking around after feeling nothing for so long.

The other star racers stared at her too. Eva felt uneasy. She walked back.

'On the count of three, run,' she whispered to herself.

The star racer got even closer to her, as if the pilot inside was too afraid or confused to come out. Eva didn't like it. Who was in there and why were they not revealing who they were?

'One,' Eva softly whispered.

The other star racers started to get closer to her as well. They were all looking at her as if she was a monster. Eva felt surrounded, confused and alone.

'Two,' she shook with fear.

The star racers were so close now, Eva realised she wouldn't be able to escape even if she tried. Her chance had gone.

She wanted to leave so badly.

'Leave me alone. I don't have a clue what is going on and I don't want to. You are all looking at me like I am a beast,' Eva muttered under her breath.

The glowing star racer came closer to her again. Eva didn't back away this time. She was trapped in the centre of all the star racers. She couldn't even see them properly; her vision was still a little hazy.

'Let her have some room,' a voice said.

The other star racers reluctantly moved back. Eva sighed with relief. The glowing star racer was still there.

The star racer itself disappeared, leaving just the pilot standing there in the Arena near Eva. She half recognised the pilot, but she couldn't remember where from.

The pilot floated up to her.

'What are you doing here?' he asked her.

Eva got mad.

'If I knew how I got here, would I be like this? I don't go around asking to be ignored for two years, chased by Crogs, hiding myself again, meeting the people who ignored me, then being turned in to the Crogs and being thrown into a trans-dimensional portal for revenge, do I?' she yelled.

The pilot stood there for a second.

'So you are here because someone wanted revenge on you?' the pilot asked.

Eva thought for a minute or two.

'Maybe, yes, no. I don't think the thing who did it knew what would happen,' Eva sighed.

'Well, two years have passed there…it has been the same here. A little warning though…you have interrupted the Great Race of Oban,' the pilot told her.

'The Great Race of Oban is happening right now? Here?' Eva stared around at all the star racers.

She sighed.

'It would explain why they were all here. Yeah it does. Wait if this is the Great Race of Oban right now…does that mean…' Eva gasped.

The pilot nodded.

'Yes it is the Great Race that happened back in your universe, or more to the point, our universe, two years ago,' the pilot told her.

'Our universe…but that makes you…' Eva shook her head.

She sat on the ground.

'I need a rest. If these are the Great Races…does that mean Aikka and Jordan are here? I know I shouldn't ask…but you seem to know what is going on about the Races right now,' Eva sighed.

The pilot smiled.

'Aikka and Jordan are both actually here. I guess you still knew them back on our universe. But they are a bit different than you will remember them of course,' the pilot reminded her.

Eva thought of her last moments on her Oban…how they had been running towards her and how they couldn't grab her hand in time before she went.

'I don't know if I want to see them,' she muttered.

She looked around. The star racers did look familiar now. She looked below her feet at where she was. She was in the centre of the Arena.

She gasped, jumped up and ran from it.

'Keep me away from that thing!' she yelled.

Everyone stared at it. Only the pilot knew why Eva was afraid of it. He came towards her sadly.

'Was your departure sudden too?' he asked.

Eva nodded and sighed. She could feel the cold stares of those around her.

'Do you mind if I go with you? I don't know what my chances are with these guys to be honest,' she muttered.

The pilot nodded. He came closer. He produced a huge star racer. Eva floated about in mid air.

The star racer flew up. Everyone watched in a stunned silence. Eva eventually reached the central Avatar ship.

The star racer disappeared once they were inside.

'The Avatar here is not what he was…' the pilot started to say.

Eva had run off. She reached the centre. She stood at the pond in front of her. She smiled.

There was a swirl of red and flash as the Avatar appeared. Eva gasped and dropped to her knees.

'You're the Avatar? No it can't be!' she yelled.

'I am. Why are you so horrified?' the Avatar asked her.

She shook with fear and shock.

'It can't be you. It can't be! I'm never believing that!' Eva ran off.

She pushed past the pilot. He and the Avatar went after her. She kept on running. It was too much for her.

She got to the edge of the Avatar ship. She gazed out into the darkness and empty space. The star racers were rising up now.

Eva turned around. The pilot was there.

'Calm down. I know I left suddenly but I was at least a bit calm You are acting like he murdered you!' he said to her.

'He might as well have!' Eva whispered angrily.

The Avatar appeared in front of her.

'What is wrong?' he asked.

Eva rolled her eyes.

'I am not telling you. You can figure that out for yourself. But I refuse to believe a monster like you is Avatar here!' she hissed.

There was a silence. A lot of people had heard.

The Avatar was offended by Eva's comment. He glared at her angrily. Eva was scared. What was he going to do to her?

'That is it. I am going to find out what you have against me!' he said angrily.

He put up his hand and it glowed a deep red colour. Eva then realised he was searching her mind.

'Get out of there!' she yelled.

But the Avatar wasn't finished.

'I knew you would be foolish enough to come here! Destiny is finally going the way I want it!'

The voice echoed everywhere. There was a deep silence. Eva fell to the ground. The Avatar had sucked a lot of energy out of her.

She had been exhausted to begin with. She had collapsed on the ground, unconscious from being so tired.

The Avatar sighed.

'I am not looking any further. I think I may have seen enough,' he said.

The pilot looked at Eva. She was breathing and her eyes were closed.

'What was that?' he asked.

'I searched her mind to see what was wrong with her. However, I have found that in another universe, there will be a certain four people who have suffered greatly because of me,' the Avatar gazed sadly at Eva.

'I'm sure it wasn't that bad Canaletto…'

'It was Sul. It really was.'

**please review!**

**i want to know if this is good or bad...**

**cause i just DO!**


	2. Opposites

**Chapter 2**** - Opposites**

Eva felt nothing again. Oh, great not this again, she thought. But she soon mumbled and started to blink her eyes open. She could feel again.

She saw some vague shapes.

'Go away,' she mumbled.

She turned over. Someone shook her.

Eva groaned.

'I said go away. I'm tired and I just have had one hectic time. The last two days have been emotional, and stressful,' she muttered.

Someone shook her again, this time harder.

'Leave me alone,' Eva groaned.

The same person shook her once more. Eva was really annoyed now.

'Fine, if it will stop you shaking me,' she mumbled.

She turned back over and sat up. She started rubbing her eyes, trying to get the sleep out of her eyes.

'Who are you?' she asked sleepily.

There was a short silence.

'Are you a clone? You sort of look like it,' someone said.

'Yeah, you do no offence,' someone else said.

'Thanks,' Eva muttered sarcastically.

She stretched her arms and opened her eyes fully. It was too bright and she closed them again. She didn't see who was there though.

'I can't be bothered with this. I have already faced enough,' she muttered angrily to herself.

'Well, try and say what's wrong. We are going to call you a clone until you say what is going on,' someone said.

'Well I know this; I am not a damn clone. I have no idea where I am. I have just faced a sudden parting, the meeting of a guy who treated me badly the last time I saw him and I just saw the guy who sent me here as Avatar,' Eva muttered.

There was a short silence.

'All in the space of about one day,' Eva lay back on the bed she had been lying on.

'Why didn't you go with Sul?' one of them asked.

'He is the guy who when I last saw him, he was mean. So I would sort of prefer to be back where I was two days ago at the moment. Nurasia in my own universe is a lot better than here,' Eva muttered.

'Nurasia?' all of them asked.

Eva nodded and turned back over. Someone pulled her off the bed.

'Hey! That hurt!' Eva yelled.

She slowly opened her eyes, shielding them from the light. After a minute of two she was fine. She stood up.

'Ok, you were on Nurasia? Did you know ask you?' someone asked.

'Nope, I wasn't asked by anyone. Especially not the Prince,' Eva muttered angrily at them.

'You know the Prince of Nurasia?' they all asked.

Eva turned around. She saw herself, Jordan and Aikka. Were they all thick or something? It looked like it.

'Uh yeah. Don't you?' she asked.

'I do,' Aikka said.

Jordan and her other self shook their heads.

'Ok, could you tell me a bit about yourselves? I think you need to. You're sort of erm, different from where I come from,' Eva looked at them all.

Her other self took control.

'You can call me Molly. Well that is probably your name too but we could call you…do you have any other names we could use apart from…' Molly mouthed Eva.

'I guess. I was using the term Ruby not too long ago, so I guess you could call me that if you want…' Eva started to say.

'Great!' Molly grinned.

Eva smiled and sat back on the bed.

Molly took control again.

'This is Jordan. I don't know if there is a Jordan on your…'

'There is.'

'And an Aikka?'

'Yeah.'

'So why do you need me to explain?'

'You said you didn't know the Prince of Nurasia. So things must be different, or else I wouldn't be asking would I?'

'But who is the…'

'I'll say later.'

Molly sighed. Eva folded her arms and waited for their explanation. After minute or two Molly pointed to Jordan.

'Well he is human. On the Earth team, he is the pilot,' Molly couldn't say anymore.

Eva was laughing her head off. Everyone was staring at her.

'Ha! Don't kid me! The Jordan I know is a gunner. He couldn't fly even if his ife depended on it. No offence,' she smiled.

'None taken,' Jordan pretended to be really offended.

'But he is…' Molly muttered.

'What? Well just to say, when he tried to fly the Arrow II, we were lucky to have it back in one piece,' Eva smiled.

Molly sighed and then pointed to Aikka.

'He is a servant at the palace. Just a plain old servant,' Molly said.

Aikka was quite offended at this. Eva was shocked.

'Huh? He is a servant? That can't be right, where I come from he is the…' Eva didn't finish.

'I am not a plain servant! I am the giant beetle rider and tutor. I also am the sword master of the palace,' Aikka muttered.

'Still counts as servant though,' Molly shrugged.

They all then stared at Eva.

'Well, Ruby, what are these two like back on your universe?' Molly asked.

Eva looked at them al and took a deep breath.

'Uh, Jordan has sort of got this stuff now. He is busy a lot of the time,' Eva couldn't say the word Avatar, they didn't know yet.

They probably didn't know the true nature of the ultimate prize yet…

'Aikka is also busy with his erm, duties on Nurasia,' Eva then said.

They all stared at her confused.

'Duties?' Aikka was puzzled.

'Stuff?' Jordan asked.

Eva quickly darted out of the door before she would have to answer any more questions. She went outside.

She sat down and gazed into the emptiness. It was quite dark outside. The wind blew through her hair nicely. She saw Canaletto from the central Avatar ship. She shivered not from cold, but fear.

A familiar looking Stan and Koji duo came out.

'The Avatar wants to speak to you,' Koji said.

'It sounded quite urgent,' Stan then said.

Eva shrugged and went off through the portal. She eventually made her way to the centre of the Avatar ship. There was Canaletto, waiting for her.

She felt like running back but it was too late. He had already seen her.

'Come here,' he said.

Eva nervously came closer by a few steps. Canaletto gestured her more forward. She did so until she was quite close to him.

'What do you want?' she asked.

'I would like to tell you that by tomorrow, I will have enough power to connect to your universe. Do you or do you not have a strong connection with the current Avatar?' he asked.

'Yes,' Eva simply replied.

Jordan's Avatar powers finally have a use for her!

Canaletto nodded.

'Then you may go,' he said.

He was then gone. Eva went back.

'What happened?' Molly asked.

'Nothing,' Eva shrugged.

'Ok but can we talk outside anyway?' she asked.

Eva nodded and went outside with Molly.

'So you are me right? So your dad is the same too? And your mum?' she asked.

Eva sadly sighed and nodded.

'Thank god! I mean you know that he is…' Molly sighed.

'A jerk here?' Eva finished.

'No, that he is dead.' Molly raised her eyebrow.

'Dead? No, what sort of a mixed up place do you live in?' Eva asked Molly.

Eva shook her head. She then looked back at the emptiness.

'Never mind. I don't want to know,' Eva said.

Eva thought for a few minutes. She then realised something. She turned back round to Molly.

'Wait a minute, if he isn't the head of the Earth team, who is?' she asked Molly.

Molly was about to answer. The head of the Earth team came outside at that precise moment.

Eva's mouth dropped open. She put her hand over it and pretended to be coughing instead.

'Molly! You have work to do! Get to work now!' the person yelled.

Molly nodded and did a quick salute.

'Yes Sir! No, not Sir, I mean yes Madam! Madam Maya!' Molly said.

It was then Eva realised that things were not going to be like the last race at all. It would be a lot different than before…


	3. A New Found Talent

**Chapter 3**** – A New Found Talent**

Eva had her bag with her luckily. She had been wearing it from when she left Nurasia to when she arrived on the strange Oban.

She was drawing in her sketch pad. She hadn't really been paying attention to it though and it was probably going to look like a mess. She didn't care. She was too busy watching Molly and Jordan fight.

'It's your fault we didn't win the race again! You are the pilot!' Molly shouted at him.

'Yeah well if you had been a proper gunner, I wouldn't have had to dodge all those lasers! We didn't win because of you!' Jordan yelled back.

Eva stepped in between them. She pushed Jordan and Molly away from each other.

'Stop it! You guys are acting like it's the end of the world if you don't win the great race! The prize isn't that great! I should know. Someone has suffered the fate I should have had…' Eva sighed.

She went back to her bed and sat down. They had laid out another bed for her. It was quite nice but Eva preferred her bed on her Earth.

Jordan and Molly stared in silence at her. Their mouths were wide open with shock and surprise. They went up to her. Eva groaned and left the room and went outside. They followed her.

'You know what the Ultimate Prize is?' they both yelled.

The words echoed all over. Everyone could hear them. Eva gritted her teeth. She had forgotten they wouldn't know the true nature of the prize.

'Yes, thanks for telling everyone,' Eva muttered sarcastically.

She glared at them. They just stared in wonder.

'What is it?' Molly asked.

'I'm not saying anything. I learnt the hard way, so you can too. If you don't learn that way, then things could go wrong,' Eva said angrily.

'We were just wondering what we are racing for,' Jordan put his hands on his hips.

Eva sighed and went back inside. She looked at her picture. It was probably a mess but it was sometimes worth it.

She saw a picture of her separating Jordan and Molly. She blinked. That can't be right; I drew that a few minutes ago she thought.

Eva looked around in her bag. There was the picture…

Molly came in and sat on the bed.

'Hey. I'm sorry but we want to know…' Molly sighed.

'You really don't,' Eva looked at her.

Eva then sighed.

'I want to tell my mother so much. She is dead where I come from. Dead. I have my dad but…' Eva started.

'Don't! My secret identity depends on you keeping your mouth shut! If you say then we will be both be in trouble…' Molly sighed.

'I'm sorry. It's just I haven't seen her since…' Eva turned away.

She put the picture on her bed.

Molly picked up the picture. Eva had rolled it up into a small ball and had kept meaning to get rid of it. Molly unrolled the ball and held the picture in her hands and looked at it.

'Wow, this is freaky and really good,' she said.

Eva looked at the picture and gasped.

'What's wrong?' Molly asked.

'I drew that picture ages ago. I accidentally put it up on day in a Molly shrine. It's a long story but I took it down because I didn't think they would like it but now…' Eva trembled.

'What's wrong with this picture? Apart from the fact that the Avatar is evil, Jordan and Aikka are there with two other people and that you seem to be getting really hurt of course,' Molly smiled weakly.

'That picture was done maybe a year ago,' Eva said.

'Yes, go on,' Molly gestured.

'Well, that came true. It was how I ended up here. It has happened before but I never took notice of it. It has even happened today!' Eva showed Molly her other picture.

'That happened only a few minutes ago!' Molly looked at the picture.

She looked from each picture again and again. She then looked up at Molly, her mouth wide open.

'You can draw…' Molly closed her mouth.

'It doesn't happen with everything I draw. It is just those special ones…but I never realise it until it is too late. I can draw my future…we have got to find another picture like this and stop something else bad happening!' Eva tipped her bag's contents onto her bed.

Eva and Molly started looking through sketch pads and loose bit of paper on the bed, hoping to find something to help them. After a few minutes of searching, Eva found something.

She picked it up. Molly looked at it too. They gasped.

It was of two Jordans, two Aikkas, Rue, Danny, two Stans, two Kojis, Sul, Canaletto, Don and Maya. There was only one Eva. They were all arguing.

'But that means…' Molly whispered.

'We're going to all come together soon…but one of us isn't going to be there…' Eva stared at the picture.

She gasped.

'It will be you! I draw my future…so it will be you that isn't there!' Eva pointed to Molly.

'We have to stop it…' Molly whispered.

They both agreed on something.

They ran through the portal and into the centre of the main Avatar ship. They stood at the pond and waited.

Canaletto appeared.

'What is the matter?' he asked.

'We need to protect Molly! We both have a bad feeling something is going to happen to her! Could you please protect her?' Eva asked.

Canaletto understood.

'Yes. I will give her this jewel. As long as she wears it, nothing bad can happen to her,' Canaletto said.

In Molly's hand appeared a glittering purple jewel hanging on a necklace. She quickly put it on and breathed a sigh of relief. Eva felt a deep worry lift as well. Molly would be safe now.

'Thanks!' they both said.

By this time though, Canaletto had disappeared. Eva and Molly sighed and made their way back to the Earth team Avatar ship. Something watched them though…and their plan had not been spoiled.

They were almost at the portal when Jordan and Aikka could be heard.

'I honestly bet you can't find out what the Ultimate Prize is from Ruby!' Aikka taunted Jordan.

'So? I bet you can't either. Ruby is secretive. But then again so is Molly. And when did she use Ruby as a name anyway? She said it was a long story but I sort of want to hear it…' Jordan sighed.

Eva and Molly watched them from behind a tree.

'What do you think the other me is like?' Jordan asked.

'Why are you wondering? I'm wondering what she meant by duties,' Aikka thought for a moment.

'I guess I want to know what sort of stuff the other me does too,' Jordan sighed.

Molly pulled Eva back for a moment.

'What do they do?' she asked.

'Ah. Aikka is sort of well, still in the palace but a bit higher than a servant. Jordan however, is sort of powerful,' Eva shrugged.

'They weren't great clues to be honest,' Molly scowled.

They went back to listening to Aikka and Jordan.

'You know, we should ask Ruby again. Maybe then she will tell us,' Aikka said thoughtfully.

'No, we should beg her. Where is she?' Jordan asked.

Aikka shrugged.

'I don't know. Let's search in the Earth Avatar ship. She could be there,' Aikka then went off with Jordan.

Molly sighed.

'You know, they should know. I mean, you do know them in the other universe, just pretend it is them right?' she said.

There was a silence. Molly still watched them go.

'If you're going to ignore me, then ok. I am just saying, if you tell them, they might like you more. You could end up being here for a long time,' Molly then said.

There was still no answer from Eva. Molly was getting very annoyed now at her. She kept looking at Jordan and Aikka.

'They are your friends back there, maybe even more! You can't just dump them!' she then turned around.

Eva wasn't there.

She was standing at the pool.

Canaletto was talking to her.

'I can only do this link between me and the other Avatar if you have a very strong link with him. Do you?' Canaletto asked.

'I do. I know the Avatar well,' Eva said sadly.

'I will try to get contact with him then. I will tell you later, before the sixth race, and I will tell you what I have found out,' Canaletto said.

He then disappeared.

Eva turned around. There was Molly. She was angry.

'Don't ever do that again! I was talking to you back there and when I turned around I saw you were over there! What were you doing?' Molly asked.

Eva looked at her feet and shuffled from foot to foot.

'Well?' Molly asked.

'The Avatar asked if I had a bond with my Avatar. If it is strong enough, the Avatar will be able to contact my Avatar. If it works out, they can make a trans-dimensional portal that will lead back to my universe. Or so as the theory goes,' Eva shrugged.

Molly blinked.

'Could you say that a bit less complicated?' she asked.

Eva sighed and rolled her eyes.

'It means me and possibly Sul, could be heading back to our own universe in only a few days time…'


	4. Wandering And Flying

**Chapter 4**** – Wandering And Flying**

Eva saw Jordan and Aikka come up to her. They had been searching for at least an hour, maybe more. They seemed happy to see her.

'Hi,' Eva smiled.

'We have been looking everywhere for you!' Jordan yelled.

Eva secretly smiled. She had known Jordan and Aikka had been searching for her and that was why she had hidden from them. Molly had gone to help fix the guns with Stan and Koji. She had been sitting alone.

'Really? I never knew. I was here all the time,' Eva smiled innocently.

It was a big lie. Eva had only come there in the last ten or so minutes. She had gotten fed up of hiding and decided she wanted to be found.

'Can we ask you something?' Aikka asked.

'Sure, what is it?' Eva shrugged.

'What did you mean by duties?' Aikka asked.

'Hey! I want to ask something to! What did you mean by stuff?' Jordan then demanded.

Eva thought for a moment.

'I'm only going to answer one question. You can decide which one gets the knowledge. Maybe if you are nicer to me later, I could tell you the other one,' Eva smiled sweetly.

'She did say stuff. It probably wasn't important what you were doing,' Aikka said.

'Fine! Get your stupid knowledge!' Jordan crossed his arms angrily.

Eva pretended to be surprised. She had already guessed they would go for Aikka. She had hoped they would go for Aikka anyway. What Jordan did was a bit more personal to him.

'Well you have duties because on Nurasia you are important,' Eva started.

'We would have never guessed that,' Jordan said sarcastically.

'Shut up! I want to know who I am in her universe! Just because you didn't get one does not mean you can ruin my own one!' Aikka hissed at Jordan.

You could tell Jordan was mad, but he stayed quiet.

'Now, where was I? Yeah, you have duties because you are important. You are a lot more important person there than you are here. If you happened to go there, people would seek your advice,' Eva went on.

'Seek his advice? What is he, some kind of helper? In that case, he is not any more important…' Jordan started.

Eva had lost her temper. She grabbed Jordan by the shoulders and shook him.

'Think for once! He is the damn Prince of Nurasia!' Eva muttered.

She then walked off, so angry at how Jordan could be so stupid at times.

'I'm a what?' Aikka yelled after her.

'He rules Nurasia where you come from? Please tell me you are kidding!' Jordan shouted.

Eva turned around.

'Take my information or leave it. He is the Prince of Nurasia and you can either accept it or refuse it!' Eva muttered angrily.

She turned around again and walked back.

Jordan and Aikka didn't yell after her that time. They were too shocked to say anything at all. To them, Aikka being a Prince was impossible. Yet Eva had told them it was true…

They ran off to find Molly to tell her.

Eva looked outside. She was sitting in another spot now. She looked around at each Avatar ship. She remembered them from when she had done the great race of Oban.

That felt like a lifetime ago compared to what had happened to her recently. It had only been a few weeks before when she had been with her dad…she sighed. Now she may never see him again.

'Why is life so unfair?' she asked herself.

'I don't know. If I knew, my dad wouldn't be gone,' Molly sat down next to her.

'I think Jordan and Aikka will be looking for you. I told them who Aikka is in my universe,' Eva smiled.

'Who is he?' Molly asked.

'The Prince of Nurasia,' Eva stared back out into the sky.

Molly burst into laughter. She couldn't stop.

'That is the funniest thing I have ever heard in my life!' Molly grinned.

'It's true,' Eva raised her eyebrow.

Molly stopped laughing after a minute. There was silence for a few minutes.

'So I guess you are hoping Prince Charming and gunner boy are coming after you, huh?' Molly looked at Eva's faraway look.

Eva sighed and nodded sadly. A tear ran down her cheek.

'It went too fast. I didn't even get to say goodbye. That monster stopped me from me doing that…' Eva's hands turned into fists.

'What happened there? No wait, I saw that picture. I wouldn't fancy doing that myself. I guess that was what the Avatar saw. He was horrified. You could tell by the way he was after he had read your mind,' Molly sighed.

Eva stood up. She took a last look at the outside emptiness.

Molly got up as well. She held Eva's hand and squeezed it tight. She looked at Eva sadly.

'You will get back. I will make sure of it,' Molly smiled weakly.

Eva nodded. They went back to the Earth team Avatar ship. Eva sat on her bed and took out her sketch pad. She started showing Molly some of the pictures she had drawn during her journey.

Molly finished looking through them after a while.

'These are good. I guess you like drawing,' Molly grinned.

Eva smiled.

'It sort of is nice. It keeps me busy anyway,' Eva shrugged.

Maya burst in.

'Molly! Ruby! Get to work! Stan and Koji need your help!' she yelled at both of them.

It was strange for Eva. Maya had never really yelled before she had died back on Eva's universe. It was a bit weird to see the long pink haired woman yell instead of her white and black haired dad.

Eva did a salute anyway and went down with Molly.

Stan and Koji smiled at them as they arrived. They pointed to the Arrow.

'Jordan hasn't turned up and from what I've guessed, seeing as you were so shocked to hear Jordan was a pilot…' Koji started.

'We guessed you were the pilot for the Earth team,' Stan finished.

Eva nodded. She went up.

'But I don't use the pilot seat…I use…' Eva tried to explain.

'When Molly used the Arrow, she needed a rocket seat. We knew Jordan probably would be late, so we wanted to see what you were made of. We changed the seats for you already,' Koji smiled.

Jordan came running down.

'God, you guys aren't going to try the Ruby is a pilot theory? You must be really crazy!' Jordan yelled.

Eva stuck out her tongue and got into the Arrow. She sat on the rocket seat. It felt so much like before…she hoped she could still race like she did before…

Molly quickly got into the Arrow's turret. Jordan stood outside, half confused, half angry.

'You better get out of there!' he yelled.

'Why?' Eva asked.

'Because the Avatar wants you and I am the pilot!' Jordan shouted back.

Eva slapped her forehead. She was supposed to be learning what Canaletto had found out from her Jordan! Ah well, a bit late now…

The Avatar symbol on the main Avatar ship lit up. Jordan groaned.

Molly appeared on the communications screen.

'I think if Jordan is ever going to forgive us, you will need to do well in this race, that's for sure,' Molly sighed.

'Don't worry I intend to,' Eva sighed.

They headed into a great black circular never-ending pit of black. Eva remembered what this place was.

'What is going on?' Stan asked.

'We should check on our scanners, but I think it is too deep to tell,' Koji sighed and ran off with Stan.

Jordan was alone. He hated the dark. He hesitated but then left as well to the control room where he could at least have some light.

'Are you ready?' Eva asked Molly.

'Yeah,' Molly nodded.

Eva flashed the communications link off. She sighed and waited.

The floor below her lit up. Eva quickly got ready. She was ready when the floor opened. She flew downwards. She turned on the torch but like before, nothing could be seen at all.

'Where are we?' Molly asked.

'We can't tell. It's too deep for our scanners,' Koji sighed.

Eva looked around. It was pitch black everywhere.

'Wait, Ruby, I see something,' Molly said.

They were coming close to an opening.

Eva got ready and got the Arrow close to the ground. Everyone landed as well. Only Eva and Sul were not amazed.

'Where are we?' Molly asked in wonder.

Eva smiled and remembered the race. She then remembered what had happened and scowled.

She sighed.

'This Molly is the Womb of Oban. We are in the core of Oban,' Eva told her.

And then the race truly began.


	5. Crogs

**Chapter 5**** – Crogs**

Eva quickly swerved in front of Kross. He glared at the Arrow. He could guess the rebellious Eva had gone and taken Jordan's place for the race. Everyone could tell by the way Eva flew.

She saw an opportunity and took it.

The Earth team were in first. Sul then quickly got in front of them.

'Uh Molly, can I ask you something?' Eva asked, nervously looking at the Crog warship.

'Sure, what is it?' Molly asked.

'Does Aikka have anything to do with the Crogs?' Eva whispered.

Everyone gasped. They were shocked.

'Is that a trick question? Aikka has nothing to do with them! If anything, we have something to with the Crogs!' Molly yelled in shock.

'We have an alliance with the Crogs? God damn it, this place is becoming more different by the second!' Eva yelled.

Kross appeared on the communications screen.

'You are getting on my nerves. I told you earlier, you are supposed to let me in front to deal with Sul and you stay behind and make sure the others don't get past you. But I guess your rebel pilot has a mind of her own,' Kross glared.

Eva stared evilly at him.

'Yeah, so what?' Eva asked.

'You could pay for that later…it may not be me but someone will get you,' Kross smirked at her.

Eva rolled her eyes.

'You obviously haven't met my Avatar. He'd kill you,' Eva smiled.

Kross raised his eyebrow.

'Are you so sure?' he asked.

'Yes, I bet if you hurt me, the Avatar would kill you in a heartbeat. So don't even think about it,' Eva smirked.

Everyone listened in wonder.

'Fine, but you are messing with the wrong race. You will suffer later,' Kross finally said to Eva.

She stuck out her tongue.

'I'm not afraid of any Crog. There's a lot more to fear than you slime,' she switched off the communications link.

The communications link flashed on again. There was the rest of the Earth team.

'Are you nuts? Do the Crogs rule your planet? I bet not,' Stan yelled.

'Oh. You could have said!' Eva shouted back.

'Watch out!' Molly called out.

Eva quickly swerved out of the way. Aikka came up behind. Molly aimed the guns at him sadly.

'Don't,' Eva whispered.

She swerved the Arrow so the guns didn't face him. Molly kept moving them back so Aikka was the target.

'I don't have any choice. It's this or my planet,' Molly sighed.

'You do have a choice. I bet you want to do what is right. This isn't right. It is only one Crog. It is only an alliance,' Eva told her.

Molly nodded. She stopped trying to aim at Aikka. He put down the bow he had been loading up. Eva stopped swerving the Arrow about.

'You must both be crazy!' Maya yelled.

'Maybe I am. But there is a lot worse than Kross out there. Believe me, there really is,' Eva sighed.

She turned off the communications link. She went ahead and swerved in front of Sul who had been in first. She could feel the glare of Kross. She ignored it and went on to the ring.

It stood there in its lonely state in a large area.

Eva started heading towards it. Something was then heard.

No one could see or hear what was going on in the pilot area. Eva was the only one who could hear it.

'Kross is right. One of you is going to pay for today. But you will get taken for other reasons too. They will become clear soon…' a voice said.

'What do you mean?' Eva yelled.

'That would be telling…' the voice disappeared.

Everyone could see what was going on now. Eva was worried for a moment then remembered Molly was wearing her protective necklace. She relaxed.

She flew towards the ring.

Kross fired a beam and it accidentally bounced off Sul and his star racer and cut a beam of the huge glowing globe. It began to glow even more brightly until it almost blinded everyone.

Eva quickly flew through the ring. Everything then went white.

A beam went out of the pit and the globe was fired out. Everyone in the Earth team was shocked.

'Molly! Ruby! Do you hear us?' Stan yelled.

The screen that had been showing static now flared back into the colourful view of Ruby.

She sighed.

'Is this the Earth team? It's Ruby. We are both ok. We went through the ring before the light destroyed it. We are coming back up,' Ruby smiled.

'Yeah, I guess the Avatar wanted to scare us and he did a good job of it!' Molly appeared on the other communication link on the other side of Eva.

Eva flew up and was taken back by the Earth team's beam.

She opened the Arrow's hood. Molly came out of the turret.

'We are never doing that again,' Koji sighed.

'You were better than Jordan but…' Stan shuffled about, trying to think of a suitable answer.

'You didn't do the things Kross said!' Jordan yelled.

Eva rolled her eyes.

'I have never followed a Crog and I never will. If you want to, then fine. But if I have to race under his orders, then you can forget it. I'd rather die than do that. It isn't right for us humans to be controlled by them,' Eva got off the Arrow.

Maya sighed.

'She is right. There is only one Crog here and we are bossed about by him! We will have no more! If it means our planet is at stake, we will use the Ultimate Prize to get rid of the Crogs forever!' Maya yelled.

Everyone nodded.

'Yeah, the Crogs cause everyone pain. I suppose we should have thought about that earlier,' Jordan sighed.

Eva nodded. Molly then smiled weakly.

'Well, we need to keep this friendship with Aikka. If we get help from him, the Crogs could finder it harder to control us if we have Nurasian support,' Molly then said thoughtfully.

Everyone cheered in approval.

'We should celebrate our victory and choice,' Maya smiled.

'This is the closest we will ever see her being nice and human,' Stan whispered to Koji.

Everyone then got ready.

'Hey! We should get Aikka!' Molly grinned.

'That is a good idea. Oh yeah Ruby, the Avatar wanted you before the race so I guess he must be desperate now,' Jordan smiled.

Eva nodded and went off with Molly. They went off into the main Avatar ship. Molly went one way, Eva another.

She arrived at the pool. The Avatar was already waiting for her.

'You did not arrive before the race, like we had planned,' Canaletto told her.

'I know. I was too busy proving the Earth team's theory that I'm a pilot back on my universe. What have you found out?' Eva asked.

Canaletto was silent for a minute.

'He didn't believe me. He thought I was taunting him; he is grieving your loss with the others. You were right, you both have a bond, but for him, it is too deep to handle his loss. It has cut him deeper than I hoped. I may never be able to tell him. You may never be able to go back home,' Canaletto said.

Eva tried to take it all in. She couldn't. It stuck there like a lump in her throat that she just couldn't get rid of.

'But, I do live…didn't you try to say?' Eva asked.

'I did. He thought, along with the others, I was teasing him about your final moments on your universe. There could be another way around this though…' Canaletto looked a bit thoughtful.

'What?' Eva cried.

'I could show you are still alive. But for that I will need something that does prove it to everyone. Do you have anything?' he asked.

Eva thought for a moment.

'I don't know, couldn't I talk to them?' she asked.

'I suppose you could, but it will be like a normal communications link for you. You will just have to stare in the pond. Wait for a minute and watch the pond,' Canaletto then answered.

Eva stared at the pond. The pond then bubbled a bright blue colour and it showed just white all around.

'I want to say something,' Canaletto muttered.

'Yeah, well I don't want to listen,' a familiar voice said.

Eva stared at the pond and grinned with delight.

'Cool!' she yelled.

She covered her mouth quickly. She hadn't meant it to be that loud. It was just so weird it was this easy to get a link with Jordan…

There was a silence. Molly tapped Eva on the shoulder. She had Aikka with her.

'Come on! We have a celebration to go to!' Molly grinned.

'Uh, wait a second,' Eva looked at the pond.

Molly raised her eyebrow. Aikka sighed.

'Bye! Err, hope to see you soon! And remember, it's Ruby talking!' Eva then yelled into the pond.

She turned around to Molly and Aikka. They were surprised.

'I'm done, let's go,' Eva smiled.

'What was that about?' Aikka asked.

'Oh, that was just a tiny link to my universe seeing as some people like my Avatar don't believe in me!' Eva made sure the pond could hear her voice.

'Ah. Are you ready for our mini bash?' Molly asked.

'Yeah!' Eva grinned.

The trio all walked off together. Canaletto hadn't said anything.

'Well, I hope you are glad you believed me earlier. Of course your girlfriend is dead…that is why she is here, isn't it? I am not making any more links, but if you want to, feel free. Then I will know you are not a fool,' Canaletto finished.

He turned the pond back to its original state before anything else could be said. It was black now it was dark.

Canaletto then spoke.

'If the Avatar has feelings for her, he will be getting a link back. If not, then I will have to pretend he couldn't do it…for forever. I just hope her heart is not broken. I have a feeling she had already suffered too much.'


	6. The Link

**Chapter 6**** – The Link**

Eva grinned. Everyone was having a good time. Aikka had done some sword tricks, Jordan had brought out some music and Stan and Koji had done some fancy lighting around the Avatar ship.

Maya looked as stern as ever though. Everyone else was so happy they didn't care.

It was nice to be there, but Eva knew she was going home soon. Well she hoped she was anyway.

She didn't know if her Jordan had believed her. She hoped he had. It clawed deep down inside her that maybe he wasn't coming. Maybe he thought it was just a myth that she still existed…

Eva sighed. If that was what he thought then at least she had her friends here. She just hoped they would accept her.

'Uh Molly,' she turned Molly around.

Molly was eating some of the cake that was there. She quickly swallowed it.

'What is it?' she asked.

'I want to ask you something privately,' Eva said.

Molly nodded and they both went outside.

'If my Avatar doesn't come, would you sort of adopt me? I mean, I wouldn't be well any trouble but…' Eva sighed.

'Don't think like that! You have got to believe! I mean your Avatar obviously cares for you. He does, I just know it. I'm sure he honestly does care about you more than you know…' Molly started.

'I know he cares about me. I just don't think he will come because…he doesn't believe in me! He doesn't believe I am alive after all this…he would be here now if he did! I just don't know if I should wait for something that just might not turn up. That's why I am asking you if things went wrong…' Eva stopped.

'You can. Don't worry about it. I'm sure they will come for you. In fact I bet they have planned it already. You'll see,' Molly smiled.

Eva stood up. She looked at Molly and shook her head.

'I guess I'm tired. You guys have fun without me. I'm going to bed,' Eva walked off sadly.

Molly sighed. She knew they were doing something weren't they?

In the other universe though…it was a different story. It was early morning, unlike the night where Eva was.

Rue walked outside with Danny. They looked around to see if there were any signs of the others. Ever since they had told everyone from Earth about Eva and her story, everyone seemed to suffer. They always checked outside because most people looked for peace to think about it. No one was there.

'Mourning day two,' Danny muttered.

'Why hasn't Jordan listened to that supposed Avatar who knew something about her?' Rue asked.

'He's too busy being angry at Canaletto. The voice supposedly sounds like him. He thinks the voice is teasing him. He even said there was her voice last night,' Danny sighed.

Rue smiled. Maybe there was hope. Ever since they had broken the news to the other humans…things hadn't been the same. They hadn't told Rush. They had just told the rest of the FFMA to go to Earth, while they stayed on Nurasia.

They had gone back there after the Crog Imperium. It was comfort but the loss still hurt a lot.

The FFMA wouldn't return for a few weeks…at least. Earth was quite a big planet and without Sani now to tell them other planets where Eva could be, the FFMA had no choice.

'Come on, let's try and find someone,' Rue said.

'What is the point? No one of them will believe the voice either,' Danny shrugged.

'We need to talk to Jordan then. He is the one hearing the voice after all. He could try and tell us something more than before. Or he could let us talk to this voice. We could also go to Aikka. He could make Jordan do it. It is worth a shot,' Rue shrugged.

Danny grabbed Rue's shoulders and shook him hard.

'Are you an idiot? Jordan and Aikka are the two worst people to go to!' Danny yelled.

'Just because they are suffering the most does not mean they won't believe us!' Rue shouted back.

They started arguing and pushing and shoving each other. They yelled and made a lot of noise. After a few minutes, they were pulled apart by one of the maids of the Nurasian palace.

'Quiet! Do you want to wake the whole of Daul?' she asked.

'Sorry Amber. We are just so annoyed though that Jordan hasn't even checked his voice he is hearing and that Aikka won't convince him to do so!' Danny muttered angrily.

Amber sighed and ruffled their hair.

'Yes, I know what you mean. No one will listen to kid's ideas anymore, will they? I think they should go for it as well. I thought they would be jumping with joy if they even had the slightest hint that Eva was alive,' Amber smiled weakly.

'I guess we all got that wrong,' Rue muttered.

'Hey, I heard a little secret. You can use Jordan's powers when he is asleep by touching his forehead. You could try it out,' Amber grinned.

'Yeah!' Rue and Danny yelled.

They both ran off to find Jordan's room. They quickly turned around.

'Thanks Amber!' they smiled.

'Anytime,' Amber replied happily.

Rue and Danny then ran down the corridor. They came to Jordan's room. They slowly opened the door.

'Oh great,' Rue muttered.

Jordan was lying on the Nurasian seat, asleep. On the floor though, leaning against the bed were Stan, Koji, Rick, Aikka and Don. They were all there.

'This could be our chance though,' Danny started walking over them.

Rue almost yelled at him but then took a deep breath and started walking over them himself. They both eventually reached Jordan. Rue sighed and touched his forehead. It glowed.

He then concentrated. After a minute he heard a voice.

'What is it?' a familiar voice said.

'Uh, we want to see Eva. Also known as Molly or Ruby…' Rue gulped.

'You are not the Avatar of that universe. But seeing as you have done this, can you do a…communications link as you so call it?' Canaletto asked.

'I guess,' Rue muttered.

Rue quickly went around everyone who was asleep and covered their eyes.

Then the wall went bright and an image appeared. It was of Canaletto. Danny and Rue shivered with fear.

'I see you are not using permission. I can control the link from now though,' the image said.

Rue removed his hand from Jordan's forehead. It stopped glowing but the link still remained.

Danny and Rue sighed with relief.

'You want to see Eva don't you?' Canaletto asked.

Rue and Danny nodded.

'I will get her,' Canaletto said.

In the Avatar ship near him, a few minutes later, Eva was being shaken awake. She opened her eyes and glared at everyone who was staring.

'Can't I sleep?' she grumbled.

'You have a link with someone with your universe. Someone who wants to talk to you!' Molly yelled.

Eva was wide awake once the words went into her ears.

'Let's go!' she yelled.

Jordan, Aikka and Molly decided to go with Eva. They ran up to Canaletto. They were panting from running so fast in such a short time. Canaletto turned around.

'Are you ready?' he asked.

'Wait…a minute…who is…it who is…wanting to…talk to me…now?' she asked breathlessly.

'A duo. One is Nurasian and one is Byruss. They didn't have any permission from the Avatar,' Canaletto said.

Eva grinned.

'Rue and Danny!' she yelled and ran over to the pool.

She looked into it. It wasn't white like before. She saw Rue and Danny. She also saw the others.

'Wow, they have let themselves go,' Eva muttered.

Rue and Danny's mouths were open. Their mouths were even wider when they saw Molly, Aikka and Jordan.

'This is so cool!' they both yelled.

They covered their mouths in shock. They looked nervously around. Everyone in the room that was asleep stirred slightly. They both sighed with relief.

'That was scary,' Rue muttered.

They were all staring in wonder at the other world on the other side of the link. There was a long silence.

'Uh, why are you so worried they are going to wake up?' Jordan asked.

'We sort of did this without their permission. They think we are crazy for doing this…' Danny shrugged.

'It looks a bit gloomy over there,' Molly smiled weakly.

'Maybe it is. But I want to ask something. What is going on?' Rue asked.

'She appears a few days ago. We find out she is from over in your universe. We have to call her Ruby. Your Avatar does not believe she exists. You two do this. Is that me over there?' Aikka pointed to his sleeping self.

'Yes. It is. Actually wait a few minutes,' Rue said.

He and Danny quickly covered the others with covers.

'So they don't hear. They would kill us if they knew we were doing this. I suppose we will tell them later,' Danny shrugged.

Eva sighed.

'So you two are the only ones out of the lot of you who believe this all?' she asked.

'Oh, that is harsh,' Molly muttered.

Rue and Danny nodded sadly. Eva groaned.

'How am I going to get back then?' she asked.

'We don't know! It's hard to convince them! I wish they would listen for once to us…' Rue muttered.

Someone appeared at the door. It was Danny's sister Opal.

'Danny! You and Rue are in so much trouble!' she yelled really loudly.

'Opal! Don't yell so loudly…' Danny hissed.

'You have a sister?' Eva asked.

'Uh and that very sister has got us caught,' Rue muttered.

Opal stared at screen.

'You could have told me that you were talking to her!' Opal crossed her arms angrily.

Jordan raised his eyebrow.

'Actually, what did you mean by getting caught?' he asked.

Something disturbed the link. Canaletto began to lose control of it. It wasn't the Avatar from the other universe. It was something else…

'Hurry! You do not have much more time left!' Canaletto warned them.

'You have to come here!' Jordan yelled.

'You can't just leave her here!' Aikka shouted.

'No one can be that stupid or heartless!' Molly then said.

Eva stared at the pond. She was silent. She could tell Rue and Danny were having their own problems. Pond ripples spoiled their view and they were becoming more distant to the others.

'You are in so much trouble!' a group of people yelled.

Eva looked longingly at the pond.

'Please help me,' she whispered.

The pond went black. The link was broken.


	7. Two Worlds

**Chapter 7**** – Two Worlds**

Rue and Danny stared at the blank wall. Only a minute ago, they had seen their friend, who they thought they had lost. Maybe this time they really had lost her.

'You idiots!' Danny yelled.

They both ran out of the room. They bashed into Amber.

'Are you ok?' she asked.

Rue and Danny shook their heads and ran on. They went the tower and went all the way up. They sat there looking at Daul silently.

'We were this close to getting her back,' Rue muttered.

'I know,' Danny sighed.

'Why didn't they listen to us? We could have her back if they had,' Rue then said angrily.

Rue and Danny sadly looked out. Why had they all woken up? Why had Opal come at that moment? Why had the link broken?

The other side of the broken link was shocked as well.

'How did that happen?' Jordan asked.

'I lost control of it. I can open the trans-dimensional portal here in hope they will come. I will make everyone who is sucked in by one of those come here. But I can you this, I can not do another link like that,' Canaletto told them.

'What?' Molly yelled.

'If you made one before, surely you can do another!' Aikka shouted.

'I can not. Something is preventing me. I am sorry but I can only hope they come now. Your friend may never get back,' Canaletto said.

Everyone looked back at the pond. Aikka, Jordan and Molly walked off angrily. They were so mad they forgot about Eva.

She hadn't said anything. She looked at Canaletto.

'This is twisted. The whole universe so much more twisted than my own one. That is why I want to go back. You will next be saying Satis is evil…' Eva sighed sadly.

She looked back at the pond.

'Now that you mention his name I will tell you one thing. He is evil,' Canaletto simply said.

'What! Tell me more!' Eva yelled desperately.

She looked back. Canaletto had gone. Eva sadly looked around for him, but it was no use. He wasn't there.

'Do I deserve this?' Eva whispered.

She sadly walked back to the Earth Avatar ship. Everyone had gone back there, but the party was over. Eva looked tearfully at everyone and sighed.

She walked outside.

She sat down and let her legs dangle over the edge of the Avatar ship. Her eyes stung with tears that refused to flow.

Molly came along and sat next to her. She looked at Eva's faraway look in her eyes.

'I feel so hurt. It comes to me everyday I am away from them. I haven't felt it lately but…' Eva turned away.

'You're really missing them aren't you? That pain is known as heartbreak…you seem to be good friends with it,' Molly sighed.

'I guess I am. Why does it have to be me though?' Eva asked.

'We all suffer in the universes all around us. It when we are put under extreme pressure that we are tested to see if we really are strong enough,' Molly said.

Eva looked out. She then realised something.

'So I should forget about it if it doesn't happen?' Eva asked.

'Exactly,' Molly answered.

Eva stood up. She got Molly up as well.

'Well I suppose I can do that,' Eva shrugged.

They both went back inside. Eva raised her eyebrow at Aikka.

'How come you are still here?' she asked.

'Uh, just to check you were ok. But I guess you are so I will go back,' Aikka went through the portal.

'Right everyone! Get to sleep now! We have a race tomorrow!' Maya yelled very loudly.

Everyone quickly ran into their rooms. Eva sat on her bed and listened to Jordan and Molly talk. She found herself taking a picture out of her bag and then changing a few things. After a few minutes she looked at the picture.

'Weird…' she said.

She put it away and decided it wasn't important right then. She got changed and went off to sleep.

Her troubles could be left until tomorrow…

But tomorrow was a long way away from Danny and Rue. It was only morning. It was going to be one long day.

'I wonder what she is doing with the other people there,' Rue broke the silence.

'Who will ever know? I bet Jordan broke that link. I wouldn't be surprised if he had because he is a grump half of time,' Danny muttered.

'You're the one invading my room,' Jordan replied.

Rue and Danny turned around. Everyone was there behind them.

'Ok, why didn't you hear them?' Danny asked Rue.

'Would it matter?' Rue shrugged.

'We could have gotten out of here! No wait, we couldn't…' Danny looked around sadly.

'Why did you invade my room? Can't I have my own privacy?' Jordan asked.

'You seemed to be having a mourning party in there. We were not invited and besides why does it involve you?' Rue stuck his tongue out.

'Just because you used Jordan's Avatar powers without his permission. I bet the link broke because it wasn't a real link. He is going to question Canaletto about it right this second,' Aikka said.

Jordan was already concentrating.

After a minute, he got through to Canaletto.

'Come to yell?' Canaletto taunted him.

'No, I came to say stop sending us fake messages!' Jordan sent telepathically.

'So you came to complain about something I did not actually do?' Canaletto laughed at Jordan.

'You didn't send them? Those messages from the other universe?' Jordan was all confused.

'You are more foolish than I thought. I decided leaving you torn up was enough,' Canaletto smirked.

Jordan quickly got rid of the link.

'Uh, I owe an apology,' Jordan mumbled.

'You actually did it? Are you stupid?' Danny shouted.

Rue raised his eyebrow.

'Yeah, well, you should have thought about that when you destroyed that link. You destroyed the only thing we had!' Rue yelled.

'I didn't do anything to that thing you were doing!' Jordan replied.

Rue and Danny blinked. There was a long silence between everyone.

'So are we going after this voice?' Aikka guessed.

Jordan nodded. Everyone gasped.

'I guess Canaletto said…' Koji stopped.

Jordan nodded.

'He had nothing to do with it. I could tell by the way he was teasing me about it,' he sighed.

'So I guess we should pack,' Rick smiled weakly.

'Yeah, cause we are going after a little mouse!' Danny yelled.

Everyone went down the turret. They were all happy. They smiled and laughed and knew things were looking up.

They quickly packed and got ready.

Opal came running up to Rue and Danny.

'Why are they so happy?' she asked.

'Because Molly is alive! That link was real! We did actually talk to her! We are going to get her back!' Danny grinned.

'Wow, you are going to all kill yourselves by jumping into that transional portfall you were talking about,' Opal muttered.

'Trans-dimensional portal,' Rue corrected her.

'Whatever. I'm not going to let you die. You are a bit thick to be honest. You really believe she is alive?' Opal asked them.

There was an awkward silence.

'We do,' Danny said.

They both left Opal alone. She was annoyed. Eva wasn't really alive, or was she alive?

Everyone went into the empty ballroom. Jordan stood in the centre.

He concentrated for a minute and they were then on Oban. They were in the Arena of the Heart.

'I can't believe I am doing this. I must be mad,' Jordan muttered.

'Just do it already,' Stan said.

'The sooner we get to the little mouse, the sooner we can know she is ok. We need to go now,' Rick told them.

Jordan nodded. A trans-dimensional portal appeared. Everyone went in at the same time.

'Ah! It hurts!' Rue yelled.

'What were you meant to expect?' Aikka asked.

They all yelled.

'Jordan, stop it!' Danny muttered.

'Not until I know this works,' Jordan said.

'I guess we have no choice then,' Don shouted.

They all yelled with pain and they all eventually disappeared. The trans-dimensional portal stopped.

They were away from their universe now.

Canaletto stopped in his tracks. He checked once and twice and even more. He smiled when he realised he was right.

'They are arriving.'


	8. Plot

**uh, the sneak peek chapter is after this one!**

**yay! sorry, felt like cheering...**

**well, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**(why not add something else that surprises eva?)**

**Chapter 8**** – Plot**

Eva woke up. She was sweating all over. She had a bad dream. She had seen everyone she had known well from her universe…gone in a trans-dimensional portal in an instant.

It was dawn. She noticed she was the only one there. She stretched her arms and got out of bed.

She got dressed and went outside. There was a calm breeze around. She saw Aikka in the main Avatar ship.

'I guess I could go and see him,' she shrugged.

She went through the portal. She saw he was tracking Molly and Jordan. She sneaked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

He quickly turned around and pulled out his dagger. He sighed with relief and put away the dagger when he realised it was safe.

'Don't do that!' he hissed at her.

'Sorry,' she muttered.

They both saw Molly and Jordan go into one of the small temples. They both went inside to see what was there. The room was empty.

'They went in here,' Aikka said.

Eva knew what was going on. She kicked the circle in the middle. It flipped around just as she had guessed. She shook with anger.

'This happened to me but I didn't expect them to do it,' Eva said angrily.

'What do you mean?' Aikka asked.

'Follow me,' Eva told him.

She jumped down the chute the circle had hidden. Aikka followed her. They ended up in a dark cavern. Eva took Aikka to a small tunnel they both could fit in at the same time and see what was at the other end.

They saw Jordan and Molly. Aikka looked as though he was going to go out and talk to them. Eva held him back.

'Stay back. Just watch. I had to do this because you were on the other side,' Eva muttered.

They watched. Ning and Skun came up. So did Ondai.

'So why did you call this meeting? I am not so sure I want to talk to the slaves of the Crogs,' Skun muttered.

'We broke that alliance with them during our stay here,' Molly said.

Aikka looked at Eva. She looked so mad…he knew she knew what was going on here. But it hadn't been her who had done this…it had been him…

'We both have the common enemy here. Sul. Except for the last race and one or two other times, he has won the races. We have to stop him,' Jordan told them.

Aikka opened his mouth wide with shock. He didn't dare say anything though in case they heard.

'We are suggesting we form an alliance to get rid of him. If we stand together, we have a better chance of prevailing. Are you in?' Molly asked.

Molly and Jordan put their hands out on top of each other. There was a silence.

'I am in,' Skun said.

She put her hand on top.

'I will go with her,' Ning then told them.

She put her hand on top.

'With the five of us, there is no chance Sul will prevail,' Ondai finally said.

He put one of his mechanical arms on top. They had formed their alliance. Eva was disgusted and she crawled out of the tunnel with Aikka. He was shocked and horrified at what he had just seen.

Eva gestured they should go. Aikka nodded. They started walking back when a white thing came flying by.

Aikka and Eva were shocked.

'Ah!' they yelled.

They quickly covered their mouths. But then they both realised they didn't care anymore.

'Who is there? We know there is more than one of you!' Skun yelled.

Jordan and Molly realised who it was. They felt so guilty and ashamed. Everyone started going after Eva and Aikka.

Eva and Aikka found a small hiding place and went inside.

Skun, Ning, Ondai, Molly and Jordan passed after a few minutes. Once they were out of sight and hearing, Aikka sighed with relief.

'I can't believe…' he muttered.

'What? That you did it or that they did it?' Eva asked.

'Both. I did it in your universe but then they did it now…no wonder you say things are mixed up here,' Aikka got up.

Eva got up as well. They both leant against a wall.

'Wait! I heard something!' Skun said.

Eva and Aikka knew it would take to long to get back into their hiding spot. They panicked and then fell backwards. They saw a set of stairs. They looked in front of them and saw the wall had gone.

They blinked. The wall was back…and they were on the other side of it.

'Uh, should we go up?' Eva asked.

'We don't have much choice,' Aikka sighed.

They both started climbing up the steps. They eventually reached a cosy room. Eva recognised it as the room Satis had once taken her to. All the portals were there. So was Canaletto.

'Ah, Ruby. Just the person I wanted to talk to,' Canaletto said.

Eva saw the portal with Sul and his symbol on top of it. Aikka saw it to.

'Uh, can it wait?' Eva asked.

'Well I think you would want to know sooner. In fact I have good news. The people from…' Canaletto saw the flash as Aikka and Eva ran into the portal.

He sighed.

'…your universe are coming today. And that is not your portal,' he finished.

Aikka and Eva fell out at the other end. Eva saw the rising shapes in the centre of the Avatar ship. They were in the right one.

They both walked down the steps. As if on cue, Sul then came out in his usual robes and floating state.

'Sul! You are in danger!' Aikka yelled.

'Last time, you caused the danger, if I am correct. But that was another time, another universe,' Sul smirked.

'This time it is Molly and Jordan instead of Aikka,' Eva said angrily.

'You seem quite annoyed at this,' Sul noticed.

'Well done. We wanted to warn you before it happened! Well, you ended up in a different universe last time…' Aikka sighed.

'That was not because of you though. It is ok. I will be careful. You can be annoyed by your friends and their decision. I will be fine,' Sul told them.

'I suppose you will. You defeated them last time,' Eva smiled.

Sul nodded and floated away from them.

'Good luck with the race. It starts soon,' Sul said.

Aikka and Eva nodded. They went through the portal. After walking for a few minutes, they saw Molly and Jordan.

'Quick, pretend something!' Eva hissed.

Aikka raised his eyebrow. Eva groaned and decided to do the acting herself.

'Hey Aikka! I just wanted to ask you, what do you think caused that link break?' Eva acted like she had just seen him for the first time that day.

Aikka then quickly knew what to do.

'I really don't know. Hello Molly and Jordan. I haven't seen you all day. Neither has Ruby. Where were you?' he pretended he didn't know.

Molly rolled her eyes.

'Nice try,' she muttered.

'I think they are doing a good job,' Jordan replied.

Molly sighed and raised her eyebrow.

'What did you hear?' she asked.

'Was that conversation meant to be private? If it was, then sorry because I have a big mouth,' Eva smiled sweetly.

'And so do I,' Aikka innocently said.

Molly grabbed Eva and shook her.

'You heard all of it!' she yelled.

She let go of Eva.

'Well, by the last thing you said, you have obviously told someone about it. Who did you tell?' Jordan asked.

'Someone from my universe. That is all I am going to say about it,' Eva then walked off.

'Uh, me too,' Aikka quickly said.

He walked off too. Molly thought for a few minutes. She gasped and ran up in front of Eva.

'You told Sul! Of all the people to tell, why him?' Molly shouted.

'Because, I can't believe my other self would do this. I didn't do it back on my universe, Aikka did it. Earth never had an alliance with the Crogs too. So I might as well tell someone because I don't think I know my own race,' Eva muttered.

She then walked off. She went into the Earth Avatar ship. She looked at the picture she had changed a bit the night before. She had been planning on showing it to Molly…but it was too late now.

Besides, it was not a very important picture. Eva left it on her bed and then went downstairs.

The race was about to start.

Things were going wrong.

In the Arena of the Heart, Canaletto waited. A group of people appeared. Canaletto sighed and teleported them to as close to the Avatar ships as possible. He didn't have too much power left as he had all the race stuff to control.

He went back. Eva's universe had just sent her a present.

**they are here!**

**go eva's universe!**

**hope you all liked that chapter!**

**the next one will be up soon!**

**(please review and i WILL put the new one up sooner!)**

**(i probably will put it up sooner though...)**


	9. Taken Away

**Chapter 9**** – Taken Away**

Molly went into the Arrow's turret. Jordan was getting into the pilot seat. It was strange for Eva watching her and Jordan switch positions and act so natural about it. She glared at them hatefully.

Molly was still wearing the protective jewel. She hadn't taken it off yet.

Eva had a worry deep inside her that something was going to go wrong. But Molly was protected. Everything would be fine…

Once they dropped, Eva went outside. She could see them in the dark, almost craved out race track. The walls around them stood tall. Eva remembered this race…something bad happened in it.

She saw Sul. She then remembered. Sul had been caught in that trans-dimensional portal that day. He was winning the entire competition right now.

She was glad she and Aikka had warned him. It was a bit better than leaving him surprised when it happened.

Eva longed to be using the Arrow, but Jordan wasn't using her rocket seat. It just wouldn't be the same for her. She could only watch what was going on all around her…it wasn't fair.

But this race was different. Sul wasn't going to disappear today. She hoped he wouldn't at least.

Eva felt someone around. She looked around, but there was no one there.

She shrugged and sat down, dangling her legs down over the edge and she watched the race.

Aikka watched the Arrow very carefully. He saw it at one point turn back, along with Ning, Skun and Ondai. It tempted him so much…so he turned around too.

Sul wasn't shocked when he saw the group of star racers. They started firing at him and it was then he realised there was someone else watching behind them. He sighed and gestured to the star racers.

Aikka was there, but he was helping up some people.

'This is weird,' Stan muttered.

'Just get on G'dar,' Aikka said.

Everyone was soon on G'dar but the weight was too heavy.

Aikka turned around. He saw the other star racers.

'I wasn't following you! Well, I guess I was…could you lend me a hand?' he called out to them.

The Arrow cautiously flew forward.

'Can we ask, where is Ruby, or whatever you call her here,' Rue asked.

'We have used the name Ruby. She is up in the Avatar ships right now…she will be watching the race,' Aikka told them.

Everyone grinned. As soon as the Arrow hood opened and they had stopped staring at Molly, they got on.

Eva watched them from above. She grinned with pleasure.

'Are you enjoying the scene?' a kind vice said.

Eva knew who it was. She turned around and smiled at the small old creature.

'Yeah! I'm going back home for real! I'm so happy right now! They really did believe me in the end!' she grinned.

'What if something bad happens that pulls you apart?' the voice asked.

'As if. We are safe now. Nothing could ruin this day! The race is almost over and I can be back with them!' Eva told him.

The star racers all were being lifted up by beams at this point. All except Aikka's star racer and the Earth team's Arrow. They were flying towards her.

'Are you sure nothing could ruin this day? Then who am I?' the voice asked.

'That is easy. You are Satis and…' Eva froze.

She remembered Canaletto's words. Satis was evil here…he was standing right next to her. She turned around. Satis was gone. She sighed with relief. She then looked back…they were so close.

'Besides, you can't get Molly. She is protected,' Eva smirked.

'It wasn't Molly I was after. You hadn't finished your drawing…' the kind voice then said.

A flash of the picture she had fixed came into her head. It had been the one where they were all arguing. The one with the missing Eva. She had added bars and two hands clutching two of those bars on top.

It had looked like the person was watching the scene from a jail cell.

She had always worried that person was going to be Molly…but now, she realised the truth. She realised Aikka and the Earth team had decided to go into the beams first. Eva jumped up and paced around.

'Please don't let me be right, please don't,' she begged.

'You are right…' the voice said.

'I don't want to be right. I don't want to…' she sighed.

'You are the one…' the voice echoed everywhere.

'Why me?' Eva whispered.

Jordan and Aikka almost jumped out of the Arrow.

'That voice…she is in danger!' Aikka yelled.

'We have to hurry!' Jordan replied.

Molly and the other Jordan ran with them and they headed for outside. They were so glad to see Eva standing there. Jordan and Aikka ran up to her and hugged her.

'I'm so scared,' Eva whispered.

'There, there. Nothing is going to go bad,' Jordan smiled weakly.

'We will make sure of it,' Aikka said.

Molly and the other Jordan smiled at them. They saw something but were flung into a wall before they could do anything. They tried to yell but they were too hurt.

'I just want to go home,' Eva sighed.

Jordan and Aikka sighed. They held her and then, suddenly, she turned to dust. They made a useless grab at her, but she was gone.

'Molly!' they both yelled at the top of their voices.

Satis laughed and laughed. Canaletto gasped.

'Satis! You did this!' he yelled.

'There is nothing you can do now!' Satis laughed again.

'What do you mean?' Canaletto asked him angrily.

'I have her in the one place you can not get her! Unless you want to let out little old me of course!' Satis smirked.

Canaletto realised where Satis was talking about.

'You monster!' Canaletto cried.

'I know. Now I can finally get what I want!' Satis laughed over and over again.

Molly and the other Jordan stood up slowly. Aikka and Jordan were desperately looking around, hoping that Eva really hadn't disappeared.

They turned around to the other two.

'Why didn't you say?' Aikka asked them.

'We tried to!' Molly yelled.

'You obviously think we can read minds! We didn't hear a word from you both before she disappeared!' Jordan cried.

'Don't blame it on us!' his other self shouted.

The other Aikka and everyone else arrived. They quickly took sides, and started yelling and shouting.

They were all so upset Eva was gone…

Eva blinked her eyes open. She slowly looked around. She was in a giant bird cage in a giant cavern.

She saw a giant link. She stood up and grabbed the bars of the cage and looked at it closely. She saw everyone arguing, all of them were upset and confused.

Eva blinked.

'No…' she whispered.

She tried pretending it wasn't real. She tried pretending she was having a bad dream and she would wake up soon. She tired so hard to get rid of the link in front of her at that moment.

'What are you thinking?' a mocking voice said.

'Shut up,' Eva scowled.

Satis shrugged.

'You will be in here for maybe ten thousand years. I wouldn't want to stay with an unkind roommate…' Satis smirked.

Eva wanted him to stop. She stared at the link.

'It came true…I tried to stop it but the thing came true anyway!' she yelled.

'Ah, I see you thought it was Molly. You were wrong. You hadn't finished that picture. When you arrived here, I knew my plan had gone wrong. You are from the future by a few years. If my plan had worked, then you would have been dead by now,' Satis told her.

'But why did you want me? Why not someone else?' Eva asked.

'Because you were the main part of my plan. You had the most knowledge and besides, you were the one, who arrived here,' Satis reminded her.

Eva sat on the floor. She was a prisoner…no there was still hope…

'You can't get out of here! If the Avatar was to get you out, I would get out as well! It looks you are stuck here for ten thousand years!' Satis laughed.

Eva lost hope. She looked sadly at the link. They were all still arguing. A tear ran down her cheek.

'I wish it wasn't hopeless,' she whispered.

Canaletto heard the faint words. He glared at the arguing group. They had no idea where Eva was and they weren't making any attempt to find out.

'Quit blaming yourselves!' he yelled.

He disappeared. The others stopped arguing.

They all stared into the distance and couldn't look at each other.

Eva saw it.

'Thanks Canaletto,' she whispered.

Satis smirked and fired a beam at Eva. She dodged it.

'Are you nuts?' she yelled.

'Well it seems like I'm going to hurt you sooner or later. So why shouldn't I hurt you later? I could get the knowledge you know easier, but this is more fun!' Satis grinned evilly at Eva.

Eva knew it could be impossible to live. But she still had hope…and maybe that was all she was living on.


	10. Searching

**Chapter 10**** - Searching**

Everyone stood about, not quite sure what to say. They couldn't look each other in the eye without turning their heads down.

Eventually Prince Aikka lifted his head up.

'We are not getting anything done this way,' he muttered angrily.

The Jordan he knew stuck his head up as well sadly.

'Well, what are we supposed to do? It is not everyday we find someone and then they disappear!' he answered.

Everyone slowly raised their heads.

'And? We could actually try!' Molly hissed.

'Yeah! What's wrong with a little hope?' Rue asked.

'We need to find out what is going on soon or maybe…' Danny sighed.

They both went to the archway.

'Aren't you coming?' they asked.

Everyone nodded and followed them. Molly quickly went to her room to get something and saw something that caught her eye. She picked it up and then left the Avatar ship and joined the others.

They reached the pond in the central Avatar ship after a few minutes.

They all searched for Canaletto.

No one could find him. They called out for him a few times. There was still no answer from him.

'He likes to keep us waiting, doesn't he?' Rick muttered angrily.

Molly turned the paper over. Her eyes opened wide in shock.

'She changed the picture?' she yelled.

Everyone stared at her. Molly quickly put the paper in her pocket and shrugged as if it meant nothing to them. They still stared.

'What did you say?' Danny asked.

'Nothing,' Molly walked off.

Everyone stood silent for a minute but then went back to their search.

Molly took the picture out and looked at the picture closely.

'Now which place has bars…she watched the whole thing!' Molly shouted in shock.

She hadn't expected it. She then realized that Eva had been destined to see it happen in front of her. Molly scowled and rolled up the paper into a ball. She chucked it behind her.

'Watch or you may hit someone,' a voice told her.

'Leave me alone. If you found out that your friend's fate could have been prevented, you would be angry too,' Molly muttered.

'May I see that?' the voice asked.

Molly shrugged. The figure looked at the picture.

'When was this done?' they asked.

'I don't know. Before it actually happened anyway. She watched all of us argue and moan at each other. She would have been so upset. I can't believe I did that now,' Molly scowled.

The figure was amazed.

'This is a strange talent for a human. Are you sure Ruby did this?' the figure asked curiously.

'She proved it with a few other drawings,' Molly muttered angrily.

She realized she had just done something incredibly stupid. She was about to ask the person to forget about it. She turned around.

'I know you thought I was the Avatar or Satis. You sometimes do not think about other people. I am not too surprised,' the figure smiled weakly.

Molly realized she would need his help too. He may not be as powerful but it was as close as she could get. She wanted so much to happen but she knew it couldn't be possible.

'Help us! We can't find the Avatar anywhere!' Molly begged him.

The figure smiled sadly.

'I know why the Avatar is dodging you. He can't do anything and he is too ashamed to tell you. I will help though. I do not believe it is hopeless,' the figure told Molly.

Molly couldn't believe the Avatar would stay away. She didn't think it was hopeless either. So why did the Avatar know it was no use? Molly knew she had to find out. She looked around but didn't see the Avatar around.

She shrugged and pretended it didn't matter much to her.

'Yeah, I guess I will tell the others that some people don't believe. I hope they will get the message. Thanks for saying you will help us. It sort of means a lot. Do you know where she is?' Molly asked.

'I do not exactly know but the Avatar is avoiding you for that reason. I am not fully sure why, but if you found out, then it would help,' the figure answered.

Molly started walking off and then turned around.

'Why are you even helping us? I mean, what we did today, you shouldn't really be doing this…' Molly muttered.

'It is my universe she came from and they care about her. It would be heartless if I did nothing. They could also let me go back,' the figure sighed.

Molly knew how desperate he must be. He had been forgotten about and didn't even know what the Ultimate Prize was himself. Molly knew she would have probably felt the same way.

The figure turned away.

'Sul! Where is the Avatar?' Molly called out.

The figure turned around.

'I think he is hiding in his chambers. I also think he accidentally said your Aikka knew the way there. He and Molly, or Ruby as you so call her, found it earlier today in fact,' Sul told her.

Molly grinned and almost yelled out a thanks but Sul was already gone. She sighed and ran off to find the others.

She ran so fast, she didn't see Aikka. They bashed into each other. Molly thought it was her Aikka.

She grabbed his shoulders

'Aikka! Please tell me where the Avatar's room is! You were there this morning and you saw him! Tell me!' Molly shook Aikka.

As soon as he got over the shock and had regained control, he pushed Molly away and raised his eyebrow. He pointed to the other Aikka.

'I think you have got us mixed up,' Prince Aikka smiled weakly.

Molly blushed and quickly got up. She turned to her Aikka.

'Uh, did you hear what I just said?' she asked nervously.

Aikka smiled.

'I did. You just saw and crashed into the wrong me. I think I can remember the way there. Just gather everyone, because I may need your help and the Jordan from this universe,' Aikka told her.

'But why…' Molly started to ask.

Prince Aikka had already gathered everyone though. Molly sighed and got her Jordan out of the small crowd.

'Where to?' she asked Aikka sadly.

'The meeting area,' Aikka simply said.

Molly and Jordan quickly glared at him. They knew he had watched them but this was just the final bit of proof they needed. Aikka wasn't bothered by their looks and waited for them to show the way.

Molly shrugged and walked towards the temple. She kicked the circle around and slid down. When everyone was at the bottom, she stared expectantly at Aikka.

'I was hiding at the time. If I will ever be able to find my way back, then I will need you to get me back to your meeting place. Then I may be able to find the room,' Aikka shrugged.

Jordan and Molly groaned but walked there. Aikka looked around and saw the small hiding place.

'This way,' he muttered.

They all walked towards the hiding place. Aikka felt the wall. It didn't move or disappear.

'Is this some kind of joke?' Maya asked angrily.

Aikka checked once more. The wall didn't budge. He then had an idea.

'Everyone lean against the wall,' he said.

Some people weren't too sure but they all leant against the wall. Prince Aikka sighed after a minute.

'This isn't working,' he muttered.

'Patience,' the other Aikka said.

Everyone was just about to get up when they fell backwards. Aikka was prepared for it but everyone else landed in a heap. They all rubbed where they had landed. They saw the wall had gone.

They blinked. It was back and they were on the other side. They saw a staircase and Aikka was at the bottom of it.

'So that is how you got out of here!' Jordan and Molly yelled.

Above, Canaletto heard them. He knew it was no use. He would have to face them sooner or later. He waited for them to arrive. He cast his mind away for a minute to see how things were below in the bird cage of Satis.

Eva crashed onto the floor. She rubbed her arm. It hurt badly but it soon hurt less. It still hurt a lot but so did the rest of her body. She was going to be bruised all over the next day.

'I see you are still not cooperating,' Satis smirked.

Eva slowly got up. She almost fell back down with pain but she managed to get to her feet. Satis had been firing beams at her for ages. It seemed like ages to her. He kept hurting her for the same reason.

'Now will you tell me?' Satis asked.

'I will never tell you! You can't get past me this easily! I'm not turning him in like that!' Eva yelled.

Satis sighed and walked over to Eva. Eva couldn't move out of the way quickly otherwise she would fall to the floor again.

'When will you let your mind slip and let me find out who the Avatar in your universe is?' he asked.

'There is no way a guy like you will ever find out! And to think I used to know the other you and he was sweet. You are the exact opposite of the kind person he was!' she spat at his feet.

Satis didn't seem to care. Eva glared at him. He didn't fire anymore beams at her. He knew that he wasn't going to find out this way.

Canaletto almost destroyed the Avatar ship with rage. He was so angry at how Eva was being treated. He let his anger go down. She was at least alive, that was what mattered.

He saw the others had arrived. He got ready. It was time to explain.


	11. Explaining A Lost Hope

**Chapter 11 – Explaining A Lost Hope**

There was a long silence. Then finally, someone spoke.

'Why are you here?' Canaletto asked.

He knew it was obvious why, but no one had said anything. The others were all looking at the ground. Molly slowly took a deep breath and looked up at the immense figure in front of her.

'Why aren't you doing anything?' she asked.

There was a longer silence.

'If I get her out, then I risk getting him out too…' Canaletto shivered at the thought.

No one understood. Then Molly had a thought.

'Is it about that evil guy you were talking about? I don't remember the name but I know he must have something to do with this. Would it really be that bad?' Molly asked him.

'Yes it would. He can already cause great pain but if he gets out…then it may be a lot worse. The only bad thing is…' Canaletto couldn't go on.

Everyone looked up at him, hoping it wasn't bad news. They didn't get what they wanted.

'I can not free her unless Satis gets out as well. When the Race is over, it will then be sorted out. The Avatar from your universe will not be able to do anything as well. You will have to wait,' Canaletto finished.

Jordan and Prince Aikka from Eva's universe both groaned. If Jordan wasn't allowed to help, then anything could happen to her…

Rue and Danny almost yelled. Stan, Koji and Rick all muttered angrily under their breath. Don almost begged Canaletto. But they all kept quiet and they all took a deep breath and sighed.

Canaletto was still there.

'I will go after I say one final thing. She is in the tip of the Avatar ship,' Canaletto said.

Everyone from Eva's universe gasped. Everyone stared at them. When they looked back, Canaletto was gone. Everyone looked around but there was no one there.

'Why did you all gasp?' Maya demanded.

'Uh, well, if you knew what the tip of the Avatar ship was, you would be angry and upset too,' Danny answered.

'Yeah, erm, you could say she isn't alone,' Rue whispered angrily.

Molly couldn't believe it. She didn't want it to be true. Her friend couldn't really be with him…

'I hate Satis so much,' Molly muttered under her breath.

Everyone glanced up at her. Eva glanced up at the link. She had heard Molly. She rubbed her arm.

'I hate him too!' she yelled.

'Oh, you really do not mean that, do you?' Satis asked.

Eva glared at him. She aimed a kick at him. He easily dodged out of the way just before her foot touched him.

'You are cruel, nasty and your evil beams hurt!' Eva shouted loudly.

Her words were slightly muffled but everyone above heard them.

'Alright! He is going to pay!' Jordan and Aikka yelled.

'He will die!' Rue and Danny shouted.

Everyone else saw the rage flare in their eyes. The others had kept calmer but they were so angry as well. Don felt a deep anger unfold inside him.

Eva smiled weakly. Well, at least they cared a lot about her…that was what mattered the most. She longed to be with them, telling them everything would be ok and she was fine. But she wasn't…

She looked at her arms. A deep red bruise was starting to form. She scowled and saw bruises like those were forming all over her body.

'Great, I'm bruised. Just brilliant. I might as well lie down and die. I already hurt enough and I bet it hasn't even been an hour!' Eva muttered with rage.

Her Jordan had been using his Avatar powers to hear her. Tears came to his eyes. He couldn't believe she was already suffering so much because he hadn't believed earlier on Nurasia.

Prince Aikka comforted him. He felt the same way.

Everyone headed to their portals.

'Aikka, you stay in the Nurasian ship,' Maya told them.

Aikka nodded. He went over to the portal. The other Aikka went over to them and they all entered the portal together. They were then gone. Everyone else went through the Earth portal.

When they got through, Molly's Stan looked at the big group.

'I think we can fit everyone in. Once we are ready I think we need to make a plan with the two Aikkas,' he said.

'What for?' pilot Jordan asked.

'Isn't it obvious? We are the first targets for Satis! We are the ones that could be attacked first!' both Stans yelled.

Both Aikkas came through the portal.

'We thought you may want to talk,' Prince Aikka said.

Everyone nodded.

They went down next to the Arrow. They were silent while they thought of their ideas. After a minute, Eva's Koji grinned.

'I may have a plan that may just work,' Koji said.

Everyone listened in. They all decided they had no other choice. They set to work on the Arrow.

After hours of work, they were done. Koji had suggested they added two new gunner turrets. Molly's Jordan was to be pilot and Rue, the other Jordan and Molly were to be the gunners. Danny was going with both Aikkas on G'dar.

The gunner turrets were on each side and one on the back. It was a good plan. Molly quickly remembered something.

'I'll be back in a minute!' she smiled.

She ran through the portal. She ran through the Avatar ship almost crashed into Sul.

'Great! I just was looking for you!' Molly told him.

'And why was that?' Sul asked.

Molly was sure he would agree. He had said he was going to help them. This was something she knew he could do.

'Could you provide us a special shield during the race tomorrow? You said you would help but we sort of need it for this,' Molly grinned.

Sul thought for a moment.

'I could do that but I will have to concentrate on both my star racer and your shield. I should manage unless something happens,' Sul smiled.

'Yes!' Molly yelled.

She knew this would be enough protection for them.

'Thanks!' Molly told Sul.

She ran back through the portal and went to the others. She gave a thumbs up and sat down in front of the Arrow.

'We are going to be fine,' she said happily.

Eva jumped up with joy when she heard the words. She stuck her tongue out at Satis showing him that it wasn't hopeless.

Satis smiled as well. Eva had done something by accident but she would regret it later…

Everyone was tired. They all went back to their own ships. Eva's Jordan and Prince Aikka sat outside.

'That was really something I was not expecting. I just hope Satis doesn't do anything crueler to her…' Aikka sighed.

'I know. If we had been here sooner than things would be different,' Jordan muttered.

'But you can't change it, can you? Well, maybe you can but others can't. We just have to accept it. She will be fine and if she isn't…we can get our revenge by destroying Satis,' Aikka told him.

Jordan and Aikka thought for a moment.

'I suppose though, revenge is not the answer. It can turn you evil…I don't think she would want that,' Aikka looked at the night sky.

Jordan nodded.

'You know, I think she will live through this. I don't think Satis will fire any more beams at her. I have a feeling,' Jordan smiled.

Aikka smiled weakly. After a long silence, he got up.

'We should go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow,' Aikka sighed.

Jordan got up as well and nodded. They both went to their Avatar ships and into their beds. They fell asleep quickly.

Eva was sleeping as well. She was breathing softly. Satis had watched the whole scene of Jordan and Aikka.

He laughed evilly.

'He is right about the beams at least,' Satis smirked.

Satis looked across at Eva. She had a soft smile on her face. He wanted to change it into a look of fear and sadness. He knew by the next night she would be crying for the whole night.

Everyone was asleep. Canaletto and Satis were the only ones awake. They watched everyone.

Canaletto was a guardian angel watching the sleeping people, protecting them. Satis was an evil demon, plotting his plan and ready to cause chaos and destruction the next day.

Satis smiled evilly. He looked again at Eva.

'I actually feel sorry for you. You will be in more pain than you ever were before tomorrow night. Oh and do not worry yet, I will still be keeping you company here of course,' Satis smirked.

Eva barely stirred. She was having a good dream. She didn't hear the warning in Satis and his words.

Satis laughed. She had been so happy at one point; she had let her mind slip. He had found out something worth so much value to him.

He stared at Eva. How she was going to suffer…

'I will take care of your Prince and Avatar; there is no need to worry about that.'


	12. Gone In The Crash

**Chapter 12 – Gone In The Crash**

Rue and Danny ran up to Eva's Jordan.

'Hey! If this shield with Sul doesn't work, will you…' Rue gestured.

'Of course! I'm not that stupid. You will be protected as long as I am conscious and alive,' Jordan smiled.

'Great! We were just wondering because well…doesn't it risk being found out by the others?' Danny whispered.

Jordan sighed and nodded.

'Yes, but it is worth the risk. As long as we all live, nothing else matters,' he said.

Prince Aikka came up.

'It is almost time for the race,' he gestured to Danny.

'Ok! See you guys after!' Danny waved.

He went off with Aikka through the portal.

Jordan and Rue saw the signal go off. They walked towards the Arrow. It was the time…

They reached the Arrow. They saw the others already there including the other Jordan adding some final touches.

Molly's Jordan went into the pilot seat. Molly, Rue and the other Jordan went into their gunner turrets. Both Aikkas and Danny were on G'dar. They were all then ready for the race.

Everyone else was in the control room. They were preparing.

The star racers all dropped into the sky below.

Eva watched them. She smiled when she saw a light blue mist appear around G'dar and the Arrow. Sul had already put up his shield.

She sat smiling. Satis then ruined everything for her.

She suddenly saw the sky surrounding her. She gasped. Everyone could see her in the cage. Satis laughed.

'I thought you needed the perfect view for this!' he smirked.

Everyone went in the dip. They all stopped when they saw the bird cage in midair and the huge figure of Satis in front of it.

'Do not panic,' Eva's Jordan whispered.

'What am I supposed to think? She is stuck in a giant bird cage thing with the monster! I want to go and kill him!' Molly yelled.

'Let me go first! Have you seen her properly?' the other Jordan asked.

Everyone looked closely and saw the red marks on Eva's skin.

'That is it! I want him dead now!' Prince Aikka muttered.

'Not if I get there first,' Jordan shook with rage.

Eva slipped back a bit. She didn't want to be seen. She wanted to be held close, cared for and loved. She wanted anything but this.

She glared at Satis.

Satis smirked.

'This isn't what you should be scared of,' he told her.

Satis flicked his hand. Sul swung into the wall. The blue mist disappeared around G'dar and the Arrow.

Eva gasped.

Satis swung G'dar into the Arrow. The Arrow hood quickly swung up and both Aikkas and Rue went inside the star racer. G'dar flew back up into the Nurasian Avatar ship.

'Quickly! Rue go with Danny into Jordan's gunner turret! Both Aikkas take Rue's place!' pilot Jordan commanded.

Everyone got into their places. They were ok. Jordan got ready to use his Avatar powers to protect the star racer.

Satis faced Eva.

'Oh and you know what? You let your mind slip,' Satis smirked.

Everyone all over didn't understand.

A huge blow hit the back of Jordan's head. He fell to the floor unconscious. Rue and Danny panicked.

'Jordan has been knocked out!' they both yelled at the top of their voices.

Eva heard them. She shook her head violently.

Satis then made bars fly out at the star racers. Everyone started flying for their lives and Sul couldn't make the shield again.

Rue and Danny tried shaking Jordan awake. He slowly stirred. They kept shaking and shaking him. Jordan slowly sat up.

'Jordan! You have to do something!' Danny shouted.

Eva watched the whole thing.

'Stop it!' she whispered.

'Well violent methods did not work but your mind did slip. I was going to do this but now with my new found information I can get rid of your Avatar too!' Satis laughed over and over.

The words echoed all around the area. Almost everyone heard them.

'What? That is who I am!' pilot Jordan shouted in a very confused voice.

Canaletto appeared in front of Satis.

'You have gone too far this time! If you do not stop this now then I will make sure you do!' Canaletto boomed.

Satis didn't seem to care.

'Well then. I will end it,' Satis said.

Canaletto realized too late what Satis meant. He couldn't stop it before Satis had done it.

Satis flung a bar in front of Arrow. The Arrow hit it and started falling down. Bars kept flying and damaging the craft until Satis was certain it would crash.

'No!' Eva yelled.

In the Arrow, everyone was in as much shock and panic. Rue and Danny shook their friend.

'Jordan!' they shouted.

Jordan sat up. He looked around.

'What is going on?' he asked.

'Satis knows your secret! We are going to crash! Just do something to help all of us now!' Rue shook Jordan.

'Please!' Danny begged him.

The communications link popped up. It was of everyone else in all the gunner turrets and pilot seat.

'Everything is falling apart!' Prince Aikka shouted.

'Are you the Avatar?' they others asked him desperately.

The Arrow was falling down and down. It was terrifying seeing the once majestic craft fall so fast.

Eva saw the chaos. She was sobbing uncontrollably. She couldn't stop. She just watched, unable to do anything.

Don, Maya, the two Stans and Kojis were trying to help the others. The communications link had become broken and the screen no longer showed the others in the Arrow. They were all so shocked.

'We have to help them!' they all yelled.

All the other star racers were being flung about. Sul still couldn't produce a shield as he was trying to stop himself from crashing into a wall.

The Arrow was getting closer to the ground.

Satis was laughing at the whole scene. Canaletto managed to stop the other star racers being thrown about but he couldn't do anything else.

'I must admit, my first plan had been flawless. I caused a crash a lot different from this one but it drove everything my way. I just had to pick the right person and then there would be my perfect pawn,' Satis smirked.

Molly heard him. She gasped.

'He made my dad…crash…on that day,' she silently sobbed.

Everyone else in the Arrow was concentrating more on the semi-conscious Jordan.

'Can't you do anything?' both Aikkas asked.

Jordan clutched the back of his head. He felt so weak…he could do something but it would take too long.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. He grinned.

'I can do something!' he whispered.

Everyone smiled. There was still hope left there…

The Arrow crashed. Glass flew everywhere and the Arrow was broken.

Eva stared at it. She could hardly see it for the dark pit it feel down, but she saw a light reflecting off tiny shards of shattered glass. Tears ran down her face.

'You killed them. You killed them all,' she whispered.

Satis laughed. Eva was back inside the tip of the Avatar ship. She kept looking where she had been looking at the Arrow, unable to speak, unable to stop the tears. She felt more pain than all the beams had ever caused.

One of the Stans and both the Kojis were still working.

'Stop. They don't need our help anymore. It is…it is…' Stan burst into tears.

Maya's face was of shock and despair. Don couldn't even blink. He just kept staring into the distance.

'I found out recently Molly is really…' Maya started crying.

'I learnt it like that. She also crashed a bit like this. She lived though. Your Molly will be fine,' Don held her hand.

Maya tugged her hand away and left the room. The mechanics desperately tried to reach the others but they gave up in tears.

Don couldn't believe all their lives would be gone just like that. Eva couldn't either.

She kept expecting to wake up and see them on Nurasia, before she went into the trans-dimensional portal. They would laugh about it and say it was a silly dream. They would kid she couldn't get rid of them that easily.

She couldn't wake up from her living nightmare.

Tears never seemed to stop flowing from her eyes. She didn't even rub her eyes even though her vision was blurred. She kept crying.

Satis kept laughing even after he had disappeared form everyone's view. It taunted Eva and made her think of the kind person he was on her home universe. She cried even harder.

'Why?' she whispered.

Satis laughed and it became stuck into Eva's mind long after he had stopped. It kept playing over and over, teasing her about her loss.

Hope was gone. Eva didn't believe anymore.


	13. Alive

**Chapter 13 – Alive**

In the darkness, the Arrow lay broken. It wasn't too bad, but the people lying outside it seemed in a lot worse shape.

Jordan slowly blinked his eyes open.

He smiled weakly. Satis can't get rid of the Avatar that easily. He sat up. He saw everyone else.

'Hmm, I will change that,' he whispered.

He concentrated for a minute. He saw everyone start breathing heavily. He smiled and knew they would wake up soon. He looked at the wreck of the Arrow. He scowled and looked up.

All he saw was the sky in the distance. He couldn't see the Avatar ships.

'You will pay Satis so much for all of this!' Jordan kicked a stone in anger.

The stone rolled off into the distance. It hit Molly and she woke up. She groaned as she sat up.

'I don't think I want to do that again,' she muttered.

She stood up and saw Jordan.

'Why did you not put that thing?' she yelled.

'We crashed! Remember?' Jordan shouted back at her.

Molly turned her head away knowing it was no use. She lightly shook everyone else until they all woke up. They all stood up and stared at the Arrow.

'Well that is a bit bad,' Prince Aikka sighed.

'Yeah and to think we thought we were going to be fine. Couldn't be wrong about that,' pilot Jordan muttered.

Some of them started putting up some shelter.

Molly ran over to the Arrow. She dug around for a minute. She pulled out the communicator. She fiddled with it. She grinned when she heard a voice.

'Hello? This is the Earth team,' Koji's voice came through.

'This is Molly! We are all alive and we are trying to get out of here!' Molly yelled at the communicator.

'Who is it?' Koji asked.

Molly realized he couldn't hear her. Then the communicator broke. She scowled and threw it down.

Koji sighed.

'I honestly thought it was them. But I didn't hear anything,' Koji looked sadly at the other mechanics.

'Well I guess you were wrong. I guess we were all wrong,' one of the Stans sighed.

Eva watched them. She looked at Satis. She was still crying. She took a deep breath and knew what she had to do.

'I want to block out every single link from here,' she whispered angrily.

'Are you so sure? I will make a promise not to let anything in if you want me to but you will never be able to see anyone outside here again while you are stuck here with me,' Satis told her.

Canaletto heard them.

'Ruby, do not do it. You must have hope. You will be able to get out of there sooner or later,' Canaletto told Eva.

'What choice do I have? Even if I got out it wouldn't be the same. It is just because you don't understand. The others would. I just don't want to hurt anymore. Can you blame me for that?' Eva yelled.

Canaletto was silent for a moment.

'I think you are making a…' he started.

'Too late,' Satis laughed.

The link was cut off. Canaletto tried getting another one but it was no use. Satis had done what Eva had wanted. She was completely cut off from the world outside the bird cage. Canaletto couldn't believe she had given up.

'I thought she really did believe,' he sighed.

The words echoed all around Oban.

They reached everyone at the bottom of the trench. They gasped.

'Please don't let that be who I think it is. Please don't,' Rue whispered.

'It is. We crashed. Are you meant to expect a happy day for some people?' Danny asked angrily.

'No, but I was sort of hoping we didn't have to hear something like that. I think everyone was hoping. Jordan, can you get a link with there?' Prince Aikka asked curiously.

Jordan concentrated really hard. He found there was a thick shield blocking his way and he couldn't get past.

'I can't,' he muttered.

'Why not?' everyone asked.

'There is a thing stopping me. I bet you that Satis made it,' Jordan said angrily.

The other Jordan looked at the shelter; he and Molly's Aikka had set up. Everyone else raised their eyebrow.

'It looks like we will be here a while, so we might as well set up camp,' Jordan smiled.

A horrible image of what life would be like later flashed through Molly, Prince Aikka, Rue, Danny and Jordan's minds. They shivered.

'Yeah, I'd rather face my chances against Satis,' Molly muttered.

Eva's Jordan looked around and saw a staircase. He pointed it out.

'We should go that way if we ever stand a chance of getting out of here. Unless you want to die here of course,' he gestured to the shelter.

Molly's Aikka and Jordan groaned but agreed.

After a while, they started going up the staircase. Molly raised her eyebrow at her Aikka and Jordan.

'You didn't need to bring the whole Arrow,' she smirked.

'You will thank us for the food and other things later,' Jordan muttered.

'Anyway, why aren't you helping us?' Aikka asked.

Everyone kept walking. Danny and Rue turned around.

'If you guys were not carrying that stuff, we would be up the stairs by now! You are so slow with it,' Danny stuck his tongue out.

Aikka and Jordan both grumbled and went faster. After a while, they eventually reached light and an archway.

Avatar Jordan looked through first.

'Be careful crossing this,' he muttered.

Everyone was a few steps behind him. They all raised their eyebrows. Jordan went through the archway.

Prince Aikka looked through. Jordan had simply teleported to the other side.

'You want us to cross that?' he yelled.

Jordan nodded slowly.

Everyone else looked across. There was only a long thin platform connecting them to the other side. The fall looked deadly for them.

'Can't you just teleport us across?' Molly asked.

'Hey! I might need that power for something else! I've only been Avatar for a few years! My power is kind of limited,' Jordan muttered angrily.

'Not enough to just teleport you across,' the other Jordan pointed out.

Avatar Jordan thought for a moment. Everyone blinked and then Rue and Danny were on the other side next to him.

'That's the best I can do,' Jordan sighed.

'Are you sure?' Molly asked.

Everyone blinked again. Prince Aikka was across again. Jordan was breathing heavily. That hadn't been easy for him.

'I guess we have no choice,' Molly shrugged.

She started walking across. Then a great wind blew. She wobbled and lost her balance. Her Jordan and Aikka ran across and pushed them all to the ground. Their bags flew off into the darkness.

The wind stopped blowing. Molly sat up.

'Thanks,' she smiled.

She got up and walked the rest of the way. Her Aikka and Jordan blushed but got up as well and walked the rest of the way.

They all walked the rest of the way up. Everyone was tired except Jordan.

'I wish we had some food,' Molly sighed.

'If we did, then you would be sort of gone,' Rue sighed.

Molly smiled and looked at her Aikka and Jordan. She blushed and turned her head as if she was shy.

After a few minutes, they reached another archway. They saw light and they all ran through the archway. They were in the Arena of the Heart after hours of walking up the steps.

'We just to reach that temple over there,' Avatar Jordan pointed out the faint building in the distance.

They all nodded and started walking towards the temple. They were all tired and Jordan was the only one who walked without looking like he would faint any second. It was close to sunset. They needed to get there before dark.

Everyone blinked. The people around them had disappeared. They all looked around desperately for a second until they saw her.

With some of them, she came with someone else but everyone saw the same person.

'Hey!' she yelled.

They all couldn't believe it. They so wanted to believe it.

'It's you!' they all shouted.

They all ran towards her and gave her a hug. They couldn't see the others but if they did, they would have seen multiple copies of her.

Canaletto sensed it. He moved the Avatar ships to the Arena. Everyone above could see them all.

Satis sensed their presence as well. He looked at the sleeping Eva.

'Nothing you will ever need to worry about,' he smiled evilly.

'I have to tell her!' Canaletto said.

He tried getting a link with her but it was still tight.

'They are down there and they are…' Canaletto froze.

Satis made a link with Canaletto. He just made sure Eva wouldn't be able to hear from inside the cage.

'I did this of course. Is it clever? They have obviously forgotten about little me,' Satis laughed.

'You have created copies of Ruby!'


	14. The Temple

**Chapter 14 – The Temple**

Eva slowly woke up. She couldn't see or hear what was going on outside. She didn't know the others were alive. She was still deeply upset.

Her tears from before had dried up but Eva could still tell where they had been.

'I suppose I should look on the bright side of life. They wouldn't have wanted me to cry all the time,' Eva muttered to herself.

She sighed. She felt a tiny bit better. She needed time though and that's what she needed to focus on. She wasn't going to let anything disturb her. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate and relive her favorite moments of her time with them.

'I guess you would love to see what is happening outside,' Satis said.

Eva's eyes snapped open. She glared at Satis.

'Yeah, well I am busy thinking of the good guys here. In other words, everyone but you,' Eva stuck her tongue out.

Satis shrugged. What she didn't know would never hurt her.

Her false selves had fooled everyone. Canaletto was desperately trying to make them see the truth but it wasn't working.

Prince Aikka stroked his Eva's hair.

'I thought that…' he hugged her.

'It's going to be ok. Trust me. The new Avatar will make sure it does,' his Eva told him.

The words seemed to echo everywhere. They even reached Eva's cage.

'What the?' she yelled.

Satis had let down his guard. Eva was shaking with rage.

'You liar! I want contact with the outside world now! I don't care what I said! You're doing something and I don't like it!' she shouted angrily.

'Oh dear. I guess you do not want to wait until sunset,' Satis smiled evilly.

'What is happening then?' Eva asked curiously.

Canaletto heard the words of Satis. He suddenly saw the sun was about to set. He then realised what was going on. Eva then realised as well.

She saw a long lost memory of what sunset had caused for her. She didn't know how but she knew what Satis now meant.

'No! They're seeing illusions!' she cried in shock.

Her Jordan heard her. He glared at his Eva.

'I have fallen for it again! Yeah well, I am not going to be here for sunset!' he closed his eyes.

Everyone's illusions disappeared. The sun then set.

'Run!' Jordan yelled.

He pointed to the temple. Everyone started sprinting towards the safe area. Jordan followed them.

He then saw the dark spirits rise up. He quickly fired a beam of light and at them and ran on.

'Hurry!' he yelled.

Everyone was running for their lives. They didn't care what happened when they got to the temple. They wanted to live.

Evil came closer to them. Jordan wanted to fire another beam but he didn't want to alert everyone he was the Avatar. There still were people who didn't know. This universe could do without knowing.

They all eventually reached the temple. A white shield appeared and protected them all from the darkness outside.

Everyone breathed heavily. Satis silently watched and cursed under his breath. He turned to Eva. He flung her to the side. She slowly got up and then grinned. She pointed at him.

'They are alive! Yes!' she started jumping up and down with joy.

She felt happier than ever in her life. She felt like she was the highest cloud in the world and no one could get her down.

Eva had really thought they were gone. To know they still breathed meant so much to her. She knew them all. She even loved some of them…

She smiled. She just hoped they would be ok.

The others were catching their breath. They then all stared at Eva's Jordan after they caught their breath.

'What did you mean by you fell for it again?' Molly asked.

'Yeah, you seemed kind of annoyed about it. But then again, you have been annoyed about a lot of things,' Prince Aikka smiled weakly.

Jordan glared at him. He walked into the temple.

'Aren't you coming?' he asked.

'How can you see in there? It is pitch black in there…oh yeah I forgot,' Molly's Aikka sighed.

Molly found she had a torch with her. She turned it on and pointed it into the darkness ahead of her. It was a dim light but everyone could see. She saw the tunnel went on for ages.

'You want us to go in there?' Rue asked.

'Do you want to stay out here?' Eva's Jordan pointed to the dark spirits behind the shield.

Everyone shook their heads.

Jordan was already in the distance. He was at the very end of the light shining from Molly's torch. It was pitch black ahead of him.

'Yeah, I guess if we don't go you will,' Molly muttered.

Jordan turned around and raised his eyebrow.

'I know a way out of here. It can take us back to the Avatar ships as well. I can't really get us all up there,' Jordan pointed upwards.

Everyone stared at the floating Avatar ships.

'Yeah,' Danny remembered what happened earlier.

They all slowly went into the temple and started making their way to the centre. Satis was enraged.

He was already planning. He wasn't going to be beaten this easily.

'I will make sure I succeed. I think I know just the way to do it as well,' Satis smiled evilly.

Everyone had now reached the centre. They saw a small pyramid. Prince Aikka and Eva's Jordan shivered. They both remembered this room all too well. They kept looking around nervously, as if he would come out of the walls.

'Why are you so scared?' pilot Jordan asked.

'Oh it's nothing. Just something that bothers us a bit. It's not important,' Prince Aikka smiled.

Molly raised her eyebrow. She knew something was up. She sneaked up behind both of them. She took a deep breath.

'Boo!' she yelled at the top of her voice.

Prince Aikka and Avatar Jordan screamed. Molly laughed. After they both saw it was just her, they got very angry.

'That wasn't funny,' they said muttered.

'Yeah, well you are both hiding something. Just say what it is that is bothering and I'll understand. You aren't going to get anywhere if you keep things bottled up you know,' Molly sighed.

Satis had been listening. What they were saying interested him. Eva was still really happy. Her mind was open.

He looked and had an idea.

Prince Aikka saw it first.

'Get to the pyramid now!' he yelled.

Everyone looked around and saw what he meant. A Nurasian arrow was flying at them at top speed. They quickly dodged it but when it hit a pillar it exploded and sent them flying.

Everyone slowly got up. They rubbed where they had gotten hurt.

'Yeah. I can see why you hate this place,' Molly's Aikka sighed.

His other self was shocked. He was shaking. Eva's Jordan thought he could see something in the shadows.

'Let's just get to the pyramid. I don't think any of us want anymore surprises,' pilot Jordan said.

Molly was already next to the pyramid. She looked at it and then reached her hand out. Her hand touched it.

The pyramid burst into life and it glowed brightly. Molly stepped back in surprise.

Everything went white. Everyone walked slowly towards Molly. Glowing spheres appeared around them.

'Let me save the long introductions. Creators, everyone here. Everyone here, the creators. There, now let's go,' Avatar Jordan muttered.

Everyone stared at him.

'Yeah that was quick. You came here before me but I didn't think much happened that time,' Prince Aikka said.

'How else did I know about the portal?' Jordan asked.

'I think he probably thought it was thing that Avatars knew. I mean who wouldn't if they knew the truth?' Molly shrugged.

'That's not the only truth you don't know,' Prince Aikka muttered.

Molly raised her eyebrow. She then remembered something Eva had been talking about before she had gone.

'What is the Ultimate Prize?' she asked.

It had been something that had made her wonder a while ago. She had forgotten but now…it seemed important.

'Uh, well, that would be telling,' Rue smiled weakly.

'It's not like they are going to leave without knowing,' Danny nudged him.

'Not if I can help it,' Avatar Jordan muttered under his breath.

The Creators disappeared before they could even say their first words. The portal revealed itself.

Everyone stared at it. Avatar Jordan gestured at Prince Aikka, Rue and Danny not to say anything about the Ultimate Prize.

They nodded.

Molly looked at the portal nervously.

'It looks kind of like the ones back on the Avatar ships,' she noted.

She looked around. She saw no one else was as close to the portal as her. She shrugged.

'Better to try than stick here,' she muttered.

Molly jumped into portal.

Everyone followed after her.

They all landed in a heap. They all got up and looked around. It was dark but they recognized the place instantly. Molly grinned.

'We're in the Avatar's room! We're back!'


	15. The Final Race

**i am really really REALLY sorry about this**

**i used the stupid 'review and ill be faster line'**

**and i failed so badly**

**2 months is not a good way to go...**

**but i still hope you like it, i really do**

**Chapter 15 – The Final Race**

Everyone walked to the centre of the Avatar ship. Some of the racers were surprised, but others were not.

'Welcome back,' Canaletto said warmly.

They nodded and stood by the pool. Prince Aikka was silent. He knew something was wrong.

Canaletto was telling everyone about the final race. Aikka knew it wasn't meant to be this way and he wasn't leaving without answers.

'What is going on?' he hissed to Avatar Jordan.

Jordan knew Aikka was going to ask sooner or later. He just hoped it would have been later. He shrugged. Prince Aikka wasn't fooled though.

'You stopped them from learning what the Ultimate Prize is!' Aikka whispered angrily.

'Yeah well, maybe I didn't want them to know! It didn't exactly work out properly for us did it? I ended up with it not…well you know what happened in the end!' Jordan answered sharply.

'No I was unconscious for that time! I don't know how you managed to beat Canaletto or get the power!' Aikka said angrily.

Their voices were getting louder. Neither of them noticed of course.

'Yeah, well maybe you don't want to know! Maybe I just want something different for once. Maybe I don't want to hurt anyone,' Jordan yelled.

'Ha! It's going to hurt more than one person in the end!' Aikka shouted.

'Are guys done yet?' Molly asked.

Aikka and Jordan went silent and saw everyone staring at them. They both blushed and looked up at Canaletto.

'Uh, you can continue,' Jordan muttered.

Canaletto didn't speak for a moment.

'I was done. That was when you both started yelling. I suppose it does not matter anyway. Everyone now prepare for the final race. It starts soon,' Canaletto boomed.

He disappeared in an instant.

'What was that all about?' pilot Jordan asked angrily.

Prince Aikka shrugged but as he was walking off with Danny and Molly's Aikka, he glared at Eva's Jordan angrily. Jordan pretended not to notice though.

'Nothing,' Jordan muttered.

Eva watched below. She clutched the bars of the cage and gripped them tight. She didn't understand.

'How did that happen?' she whispered.

'It seems your little Avatar and Prince like hiding things, or am I wrong? It sure seems like no one truly knows who they are. I have a feeling they think the same way about you,' Satis smirked.

Eva shrugged. She didn't really care. The only thing that really mattered to her was getting out. Satis was driving her nuts.

'I am not that bad surely,' Satis smiled.

Eva scowled angrily. When Satis read her mind, it always gave him some chance to hurt her…or others. She knew her chance to get out of there would be soon but didn't know how much more she could take.

She just hoped that the new Avatar would accept would they would have to be. It was her only hope.

In the Avatar ships above, everyone was getting ready for the final race.

'Are you sure you don't have anything to say to us?' Rue asked Eva's Jordan.

'Yes for the last time! Can't we get ready for the race? It starts soon and we could win if we try!' Jordan muttered.

Molly stopped helping Stan and stared at Jordan.

'Oh yeah? Why race when we don't know what we get if we win? You all seem to know what the Prize is but you just have to keep it secret! Do you think Ruby would have wanted this?' Molly muttered angrily.

Jordan was about to answer when the race signal went off.

'Come on, we need to get in the Arrow,' he told Molly.

Molly's Jordan rolled his eyes.

'Fine, don't tell us. We will have a nice surprise if we actually win. That's if Sul or Kross doesn't beat us and we get in first and they get no points,' he sighed.

'So what if the odds are against us? My Molly knew what the Prize was and even though she did not want it, she still raced. She won the Prize. She beat Kross and well…let's not go into much with Sul,' Eva's Jordan quickly remembered what had happened to Sul by then.

Molly sighed.

'Yeah well it isn't the same. Ruby flew the Arrow then not you! You don't know what could happen today. It may just be different,' Molly muttered.

No one was listening to her though. Everyone was getting into the Arrow. Molly shrugged. She didn't really care. She just managed to get into her gunning turret before the Arrow dropped down into the sky.

The final race had begun.

They had decided on doing what they had done last time for positions on the Nurasian and Earth star racers. They just hoped it wouldn't be like the time before.

'Where are we?' pilot Jordan asked.

Everyone was looking around. They were in a dead city, with strange lights coming from the ruined temples around.

Molly didn't know why, but she shivered.

'Come on! We have to win this race!' Maya's face appeared on the screen.

Molly's Jordan quickly twisted the Arrow and went off into the city. They needed to find the gate.

One of the Stan's face appeared on the screen after a minute.

'There is only one gate. Find it and make sure you beat Sul and Kross and hope they don't finish or take too long. Good luck,' Stan's face flashed off again.

'Great. Now we beat them or surely lose,' Rue muttered.

'Uh, but you may not even want the Ultimate Prize anyway. It could be a blessing in disguise,' Eva's Jordan quickly added.

Molly rolled her eyes, but saw Kross in the distance.

'Look, this is the final race. Competition is going to get tough. Do you really want to be next to him?' Molly asked.

They quickly got out of the way of Kross before he could spot them or do anything to them. They moved over to a quieter area, where they thought no one was around to harm the Arrow.

A cannon blast hit the Arrow. It was flung slightly to the left but it was alright apart from that.

'Now I will win the Ultimate Prize and well, you will see!' Lord Furter cried out.

'I have to admit its kind of funny seeing as he is going to lose. There is no way he can win,' pilot Jordan grinned.

'I heard that!' Lord Furter said angrily.

His crew fired a huge cannon. A huge blot of energy came hurtling towards them at a very fast speed.

Molly fired her gun at it. She managed to find the weak spot and blew it up. It was quite close to a rock formation. There was a small avalanche and Lord Furter's ship was covered in rocks.

Everyone stared at the heap of rocks.

'Not a nice way to go, is it?' Rue commented.

'There is no nice way to die. We should go,' Avatar Jordan sighed.

As they flew off, nearby, the Crog ship was facing Sul. It had been what Kross was waiting for all this time.

The two star racers flew off, trying to find the gate and conquer each other at the same time. G'dar had to swerve quickly out of the way to avoid being hit.

Prince Aikka cursed and rubbed where G'dar had been hit.

'He will be ok,' Molly's Aikka told him.

All three of them looked around. Danny finally saw a star racer. He couldn't tell which team it was, but he thought he should warn the others anyway. He wasn't going to risk it.

'Over there,' he pointed.

Everyone looked over and were relieved to see it was the Arrow. It slowed down and stopped next to them. Pilot Jordan put down the hood.

'We had some trouble with Furter but we managed to sort that out…in a way we suppose,' he said.

'We had problems too. With Ondai. He had to…let's not talk about it. Just finish the race. We will try and get someone else to finish second and we will go in third. Just try and get there!' Prince Aikka said urgently.

Jordan nodded and put the hood down. They flew off. After a few minutes of following the directions of the arrows showing the way, they saw it. The gate.

They also saw Sul and Kross.

'We are never going to win!' pilot Jordan yelled.

'Yes we are. Now just fly already!' Molly shouted.

The Arrow swung to and fro as they got closer to the gate. When it looked like they maybe could win, Kross bashed into them. Jordan accidentally moved the Arrow in a completely different direction.

It looked hopeless.

Molly then saw something. It was like the weak spot she had seen a few minutes before with Furter. She fired one single beam just hoping it would be ok.

It entered a small hole in the Crog ship that led to the main control system. It shut down as soon as the beam hit it. Kross and his ship just dropped out the air into the spiraling darkness below.

Sul just watched from the side lines. He simply stood there for a moment and then went off. And he was right next to the gate.

'What?' everyone yelled.

Sul had been so close; no one could understand why he went off like that.

The Arrow went up to the gate. After a moment of waiting, pilot Jordan flew it through the gate. The gate lit up.

The Earth team had won the Great Race of Oban. The only problem was that no one understood why.


	16. Winning An Unwanted Prize

**Chapter 16 – Winning An Unwanted Prize**

Eva jumped up and down with excitement. She was going to be free! She just knew that someone from the Earth team would let her out. She just did.

'I can't believe it! Your plan still hasn't worked even after all your rearranging and everything! I'm going back to my own universe soon and nothing can stop me!' Eva stuck out her tongue at Satis.

Satis smirked.

'I would not be too sure about that,' he muttered under his breath.

The Arrow slowly rose up. Everyone was celebrating.

'I can't believe we actually won!' Molly yelled happily.

'You were right Jordan! We really did have a chance of winning in the end!' pilot Jordan smiled.

Avatar Jordan smiled weakly. How were they going to react when they got told that they would have to become Avatar? They didn't know…were they all still expecting a wish? He hoped not.

'What are you going to wish for?' Molly asked.

They were.

They finally got back into the Earth ship. Everyone was about to get out of the Arrow when…

'Hey! I'm disappearing!' pilot Jordan yelled.

His hand was slowly turning to dust and within a minute, he had completely disappeared from the Arrow.

'Where has he gone?' Rue asked.

Everyone didn't know, but Avatar Jordan knew one thing for certain. This wasn't good.

Pilot Jordan appeared in a circular room at the top of the main Avatar ship. He saw a small pyramid, like he had seen the night before, but other than that, he didn't recognise the place.

He looked around and shrugged.

'I take it I don't get a warm welcome then,' he muttered.

He walked around slowly and then saw that on the walls there were portals. He saw one with the Earth team symbol above it.

'It looks like I should leave,' Jordan sighed.

'Do not bother,' Canaletto appeared.

Jordan shivered. It sort of annoyed him how the Avatar appeared out of nowhere. It also freaked him out a little too, but he wasn't going to admit that.

'Congratulations Jordan. You have won the Great Race of Oban. You are the new Avatar,' Canaletto told him.

Everyone could hear what Jordan's answer was.

'What are you talking about?' Jordan yelled.

In the Earth Avatar ship, Avatar Jordan quickly looked down to avoid the glares of everyone. He was hoping nothing bad would happen. But it was all going wrong and he couldn't stop it.

'What I mean is that this is the true nature of the Ultimate Prize. If you do not accept it, then no one will. Do you know what the cost is if you do not accept?' Canaletto asked pilot Jordan.

'No, I don't and I don't care,' Jordan spat on the floor.

Eva was watching below and she clutched the bars tighter and tighter with each word she heard.

'Don't make the same mistake as me,' she muttered.

Her words echoed up into the pyramid room.

'What did Ruby do wrong?' Jordan whispered.

'I think she refused. She was the pilot after all. I do not know what happened but I am sure if it ended up the way it has, it will not be something she wants anyone else to face again,' Canaletto answered.

Jordan hesitated.

That was all the time Satis needed. His chains cracked along with Eva's. Canaletto quickly realized what was going on.

'Make a choice now!' Canaletto boomed.

Jordan didn't know what going on until Satis flung him to the side.

'Oh. I am sure you will heal. Or maybe you will have no time to heal because you will be praising your new Avatar,' Satis smirked.

Jordan got up and ran to the pyramid. Before Canaletto could stop him, Satis simply destroyed the pyramid, leaving Jordan completely surprised. Canaletto was shocked as well.

'What did you do that for? You will not be able to crown yourself Avatar in the temple and you know it!' Canaletto said angrily.

'Of course I will. You have obviously forgot about one little thing,' Satis laughed.

Canaletto quickly realized what it was.

'Jordan, once I do something, run out of here as fast you can and make sure she comes with you,' Canaletto said urgently.

Canaletto turned around and a glow appeared in front of him. After a minute, Eva appeared.

'Run!' Canaletto yelled.

Eva was happy to be out of the bird cage but she knew it wasn't over yet. She ran with pilot Jordan to the portal.

Jordan went through to the other side and Eva had her hand through when…

'It is not going to be that easy, you fools,' Satis smirked.

Eva was thrown backwards. Satis then simply raised an eyebrow and all the portals cracked and shattered into a million pieces.

She was trapped.

On the other side of the portal, everyone was staring at the broken portal.

'We have to do something!' Molly shouted.

'Wait a minute! I need to talk to someone about something very important,' Jordan grabbed his other self and dragged him into another room.

'Why didn't you tell us what the Ultimate Prize really was?' pilot Jordan muttered angrily.

Avatar Jordan was silent. He didn't know what to say. Satis in the Avatar ship had plenty to say though.

'Well I see you are probably wondering why the pilot did not receive the Ultimate Prize in the end. After all was it not your partner that got the job instead of you?' Satis taunted Eva.

'I didn't do what I should have done. Does that make now any different?' Eva muttered under her breath.

'In a way. After all it is not going to be the partner this time. I have a way to crown myself and make my plan work this time. No one can stop me!' Satis laughed.

It took Eva a few seconds to work it out.

'You are going to use…me?' she raised her eyebrow.

She giggled.

'What for? I'm kind of useless right now? You would be in a better position if you did what Canaletto did in my universe. And he lost. Like you will,' Eva smiled.

'Are you so sure? Do you want to reconfirm your decision? After all, you have touched the pyramid,' Satis smirked.

'So?' Eva asked.

'It means he can use you to activate the pyramid…and crown himself as…' Canaletto stopped.

Eva remembered the only way he was stopped last time was because her Jordan had stepped in. If there was no one around this time apart from Satis…

Eva quickly looked at the portals again. They were all broken.

'They will not simply repair themselves you know,' Satis chuckled.

Eva scowled and saw a way out. Only, it didn't look safe, well, it would kill her. But if that's what saved the universe, then she knew she should do it.

'Uh, you're not going to use me,' Eva pointed out.

'Why not?' Satis taunted.

Eva gulped. She couldn't believe she was about to do what she was going to do.

'You see that archway? How there are loads of those around this room?' Eva started to sweat.

'Yes, but you know that they led out into…' Satis smirked.

'The sky. Yeah, I do. That's why I was pointing them out,' Eva got more and more tense.

Canaletto saw what was going on.

'Do not even...' he started.

'You can't rule the world if your crown doesn't get placed. It will hurt people but it will save everyone else. Stop the pain,' Eva said confidently.

'So…what do think you are going to do?' Satis laughed.

Her Jordan could hear what was going on.

'I can explain things later. Right now, I'm kind of worried about my Molly. I think she is in serious danger,' Jordan went pale.

He ran back to where the portal shards lay. Everyone was still figuring out what to do with the current situation. Pilot Jordan came back through after a minute.

'Also, what exactly did Ruby mean by that I shouldn't do the same mistake that she did?' he asked.

There was a sudden silence.

'Mistake?' Molly raised her eyebrow.

'Yeah, when I said I was going to refuse the Ultimate Prize she then…'

'You were going to do what?' everyone yelled.

'I know now why it was a bad idea. But I wasn't expecting it. I mean, who would expect that creepy Satis guy to come and…'

'Yeah, well that isn't helping my…'

'Eva what do you plan to do?' Satis smirked.

Eva felt dizzy and sick. She could tell Satis was trying to make her unconscious to stop her doing what she had to do.

'You know,' Eva muttered.

Canaletto tried stopping Satis but was simply flung away.

'I'm going to get rid of the one thing that you need. Me.'

Eva ran as fast as she could and ran straight out of the archway. She stopped at the edge of the Avatar ship. She couldn't do it.

She felt dizzy and sick. Eva knew she was blacking out, like Satis wanted. But maybe, just maybe…

'Wait…is that her over there?' Don pointed to a small Eva from the Earth ship.

Everyone stared at her.

Eva's eyes were closing; her mind unable to stop what was going to happen next.

'I am…not…your little…tool…' Eva breathed heavily.

Satis wasn't prepared for what happened next. Eva's eyes fully closed, making unconscious and she tipped backwards.

And she fell backwards into the sky below…

**im still really sorry about not doing this earlier**

**i really cant promise ill update this incredibly soon**

**but id still like it if you reviewed**

**and i really will try and focus more on this, ok:(**


End file.
